


Celebrate the Journey

by dreamerinfic



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Castle Whitespire, Eliot & Quentin have relationship hang ups, Everyone Is Alive, Fillory (The Magicians), High King Eliot, King Quentin - Freeform, Library is hunting our heroes, M/M, Party, Season 3 continuation, Season 4 AU, Ted Coldwater lives, but still really love each other, diplomatic banquet, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: What happens when Eliot meets Quentin’s dad? What happens when Quentin has to plan a banquet with Eliot gone? Ted Coldwater ends up in Fillory and gets to know Quentin’s friends. In the process he has a chance to see Quentin and Eliot’s relationship for himself. Quentin and Eliot are dealing with relationship issues, planning a diplomatic banquet, Quentin's dad visiting from earth, the Library being after them, and figuring out how to make things right in their world.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 61
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 happened exactly as it did in canon except for Eliot getting possessed, oh and Margo and El getting overthrown, Eliot is still High King. Eliot and Quentin decided to give their relationship a try after the events in Blackspire. They went back to Fillory and continue to rule with Margo, Fen, & Josh. Julia is still a goddess and did not lose her powers. Alice is currently MIA and is not in touch with the group after her betrayal.

Eliot stood outside the modest suburban home in Brooklyn and stared hard at the door. If he concentrated enough he could make it open with his mind, one of the joys of being telekinetic. Right now though he’d settle for the will to knock on the door. He hadn’t had very good experience with fathers, especially those related to people he’d shared a bed with. 

When the message from Quentin’s father had come Eliot had wanted to ignore it…but what if it was an emergency. What if his dad was dying…he did have cancer…or he had cancer. And with Quentin in Fillory and unable to be reached by traditional means Eliot had decided to find out what the issue was if he could. After all, as High King, it was his responsibility to decide what the others focused on. And he supposed it was his responsibility to find out if everything was ok with the family of someone he cared about.

Eliot reached out his hand and timidly knocked on the door at last. A man with graying hair and a round face answered.

“Yes?”

“Are you Ted Coldwater?” Eliot asked. 

The man nodded. Eliot stuck his hand out gracefully for a handshake. “I’m Eliot Waugh, Quentin’s friend.”

Recognition lit up the older man’s eyes and Eliot caught a flash of Quentin in them. “Oh yes. Is everything alright? I sent a message to Quentin at school, but I didn’t expect to meet any of his friends.”

“Quentin is in Fill…indisposed,” Eliot covered quickly. “I thought it best to come myself and see if there was anything urgent that he needed to be summoned for. “

He watched Ted Coldwater’s eyes narrow slightly as he took his time to process the words. After a moment he nodded, “Yes, of course. I appreciate the thought. Please, come in.” 

He stood back and allowed Eliot to enter.

Eliot sat on the couch facing Ted, arranging his suit jacket around him fastidiously while trying not to look for pieces of Quentin’s childhood in every picture on the walls. 

“You go to school with Q, right. I’ve heard about you. You’re the friend who’s older than him, right?”

Eliot smiled patiently, “Yes, that’s how we met. We were in the same graduate program. Things have been rather busy for both of us lately and I’m afraid school has had to take a back seat.”

“Oh yeah, the quest.”

Eliot blanched, his hand clenching on his knee, “Quest?”

“Magic’s back, right?” Ted asked boldly, “I’m sorry; I guess I shouldn’t know about this, but…well…you’re a magician too, right? Like Q?”

Eliot narrowed his eyes and swallowed, “Ah…Well…,” he closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to clear the brass band that was suddenly playing in his ears.

“Is something wrong,” Ted asked. 

“So much,” Eliot deadpanned. He opened his eyes to find Quentin’s warm brown gaze staring back at him with concern, he blinked again and realized this was where his Q had gotten those expressive eyes. He took a deep breath and thought of floppy brown hair and that little bow of a mouth that smiled so rarely, but was the greatest gift when it did. 

“What exactly has Q told you?” Eliot asked delicately. 

“Well, he doesn’t talk to me a lot about it.”

“Thank God,” Eliot exhaled softly. 

“But he did lay out a few things. He told me magic was real and demonstrated on a model airplane that had broken years ago when he was a boy.”

Eliot’s eyes widened. 

“Then he told me about his school, Brakebills, and about his friends, you included. A few months ago he talked to me a little bit more about it. Told me that place from his books...Fillory…was real, and that he’d sat on a throne, met the gods. Told me he was working with his friends on a quest to bring back magic. He wanted to tell me in case my cancer returned because of what he was about to do.”

Eliot gripped his hands on his knees and tried to slow down his heart rate, “Oh….is that all?” 

Ted nodded. He seemed to be studying Eliot, the patterned tie, the waistcoat, the pressed pants, suit coat. Eliot felt as if he was being weighed and measured. He smoothed a wrinkle in the fabric of his pants. “Mr. Coldwater, do you have any alcohol? I could really use a drink.”

Quentin’s father actually chuckled at his request. “Q did mention that you have quite the appetite for fancy liquor. I don’t have much, mostly beer, and no offense but you don’t strike me as the beer type. I have some whiskey.”

“That sounds perfect.”

A few minutes later Eliot was downing a glass of whiskey while trying to figure out how to talk to Ted Coldwater. 

“How is Quentin? Is he well? He’s not…well…too depressed? I mean when you said indisposed, well…you know he’s been institutionalized before?”

Eliot set the glass down on the coffee table with a clink, “Quentin is perfectly…Quentin. Not exactly not depressed, but functional and fine…at least he was when I last saw him. He is most certainly not institutionalized…well…I suppose governing can be its own form of institutionalization. But hopefully the fairies won’t give him too much trouble. And if he just stays out of the throne room as much as possible and listens to Tick and Rafe he should be fine without me…really…he’ll be fine...,” El reached for the glass again and downed the rest of the whiskey. 

Ted Coldwater had sat up straighter and was looking at him with a sharp expression, “He’s in Fillory then?”

Eliot nodded and flicked his gaze towards the whiskey decanter. A hand gesture sent the decanter moving towards the coffee table. He caught it smoothly, refilled his glass and set it down with a heavy thump. “And yes, I’m a magician too.” 

Quentin’s father looked a bit awed; perhaps things were going better than he thought. He admitted that was a bit showy, but he hadn’t been expecting to give a demonstration of magic on the spot. He’d had to improvise a bit.

Eliot leaned back a bit and crossed his legs, taking a sip of the whiskey to calm himself. He gestured with the glass in Ted’s direction, “This is against the rules. You shouldn’t know about us. Quentin…well…he…,” Eliot sighed and shut his eyes, “well, he just shouldn’t have.”

“He did think I was dying. I think that might have played a part in his decision to reveal everything to me.”

El nodded, “Yes, the darling boy was trying to connect with his dear old dad one last time. And we were going through a lot of drama…so I suppose we can just move on. And whose rules are they really…Brakebills? The order? None of it really matters all that much anymore. And honestly Mr. Coldwater, I’ve never been one for rules anyway,” he gave the older man a conspiratorial wink. 

Ted chuckled at him again, “Yeah, Q said that about you as well.”

The man cocked his head and studied Eliot, “You never thought about telling your parents? They don’t know about any of this?”

Eliot laughed harshly, “God, no. Why would I give those homophobic, white trash, assholes more ammunition to use against me? They’re out of my life and the less they know about me the less hate they can spew.”

Ted shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, son. I didn’t know.”

Eliot waved it off with an elegant hand. 

“What was it you needed to speak to Q about?”

“Oh, well…it’s just that I knew that magic had returned, but…my doctor says I’m still in remission…pet scans are clear. I’m still cancer free.”

A small grin curled Eliot’s lips, “That’s wonderful, Mr. Coldwater. Maybe a certain god granted a wish for Q after all.”

Quentin’s dad flashed him a smile that reminded him so much of his son. “Yeah, maybe. That would be something wouldn’t it? Anyway…I wanted to have a little celebration, a small family party. I know Quentin’s not big on parties, but I thought maybe…since magic was back…it might be nice for him to bring his friends, or any…uh…,” he looked pointedly at Eliot, “anyone he might be dating.”

Eliot studiously focused on not allowing his jaw to drop open. “Uh…,” he cursed his whiskey soaked tongue. 

“It wouldn’t be a big party. Just a small gathering with the two of us and whoever Quentin wants me to meet; if he wants me to meet anyone.” Again Eliot felt like he was the target of Ted’s gaze. 

“Well, I’ve met you already,” Eliot replied in a hushed tone.

“And Quentin doesn’t know you’re here,” Ted stated plainly. 

Eliot dropped his eyes to the drink in his hand, “No. I had to go back to Brakebills to take care of some business, but there are so many problems in Fillory now that magic’s back. There had to be a king there. Our other friends were all occupied and Quentin said…Quentin said he could handle it. He wanted to do this for me. And I could see that he needed me to trust him. I’ve left the kingdom with Fen and Josh, why wouldn’t I leave it with Quentin? He’s so much more…more…well, just more than they are.” His hand reached up to wipe his brow. Why was he saying all this now? This was so off topic. He trusted Q, of course he did…But his dad was sitting here in front of him studying him like a book, making accusations with his eyes. And well…Eliot hadn’t felt so uncomfortable in a long time…well, at least since the fairies. 

“Are you and Q…together?” The question was spoken calmly and evenly. It was just a simple question, with no venom or malice behind it. Nothing like he expected of a parent. His parents would’ve hurled the question with the force of battle magic. 

But no matter the gentleness in the man’s tone it was not Eliot’s place to out Quentin to his father. He had no idea if the man knew his son’s sexual preferences were not entirely straight or if he would care that his son was dating Eliot instead of Alice. 

Eliot gave a slight shake to his head and picked at a stray thread on the couch, “Uh…Mr. Coldwater, I really think this is a question you should ask Quentin. I don’t want to be responsible for…uh…things that should be said between a father and a son.”

Ted nodded slowly in understanding. “He talks about you a lot. The things he says…the way he says them…I can tell he really cares…I can tell you’re special to him.”

Eliot swallowed hard and let a small grin creep onto his face. 

“For the record, if you are together…I’m ok with it. I just want him to have the best chance at happiness that he can have.”

Eliot’s grin widened of its own accord. 

Suddenly a bunny dropped onto the coffee table between them. 

“Diplomatic banquet.”

“Holy shit!” Ted exclaimed. Another bunny appeared.

“No way! Help!”

Ted rose from his chair, “What was…?”

Another bunny fell out of the air and landed next to the others. 

“Love, Q.”

Ted’s wide eyes found his and Eliot let a smile spread across his face. 

“What if I could help you celebrate, Mr. Coldwater? How would you feel about a little trip?”

“To Fillory? To see Q?” Ted asked in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Eliot nodded back at him with a conspiratorial wink.

“Well,” Ted began carefully, “I think that would be something. It would be an adventure, wouldn’t it?”

“It most certainly would, sir. Though I must warn you Fillory isn’t all rainbows and roses…it’s a bit grimier and third world than the story book version of things. And ruling it is a real motherfucker. But overall it’s a very nice holiday away from this stifling existence on earth. And I throw one very satisfactory party,” Eliot bragged. 

“Speaking of which,” Eliot turned his attention to the three bunnies staring up at him. “Really…A three bunny message and none of you bothered to check for muggles before you go all Chronicles of Narnia.”

“Fuck you,” said the first bunny. 

“Hey, I am your high king show a little respect. Also I’m out of cigarettes so I really hope Q paid you already.”

“Fuck you,” the rabbit said again.

“Ok! I’m sorry.” El turned towards the other two rabbits on the table, “Would one of you mind taking a message back to King Quentin for me?”

The last bunny who’d delivered the message of love gave a little half hop forward. 

“Thank you, dearest. I appreciate it. You have an invitation to the diplomatic banquet that I’m returning to plan. I’ll make sure there are plenty of cigarettes there for you.” He reached for the rabbit and picked it up. Eliot whispered his message to Q in its ear, “Coming home, bringing surprise.” With that he stood and dropped the rabbit into oblivion. 

“That’s the strangest thing I’ve ever seen,” Ted said from his place by the chair. “What is it, some kind of magical texting?”

Eliot chuckled, “Yeah, something like that.”

“Come on, Mr. Coldwater, let’s go rescue your boy from party planning hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted Coldwater arrives in Fillory. Discoveries, questions, & discussions happen. Followed by reunions between lovers, and father & son.

Ted’s head swung wildly from side to side as they walked through Fillory on the way to Castle Whitespire. The awe of seeing the fantasy world that his son idolized brought to life before his eyes was interesting to watch. Eliot had grown a bit immune to the whimsy of Fillory. The realities and the politics of ruling had soured him to flying forests and talking animals. 

“Why does the air smell like that?” Ted asked. 

Eliot let out a laugh as he glanced over his shoulder, “Oh yeah, fun fact, there’s opium in the air here. It’s low level, shouldn’t affect you too much. But it does help to make things here that much more bearable than on Earth.”

Ted stopped and looked around him, “Opium? Huh…that’s not in the books.”

Eliot nodded, “the sheer amount of stuff that goes on here that’s not in the books would stagger the imagination.”

Ted pointed behind him at the forest they’d just walked through, “The clock, that was the actual clock from the books, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, Q and I found it in a god’s house in Vancouver.”

Ted shook his head, “Sounds like my son’s done a lot of amazing things that I don’t know about. He’s grown up a lot in the last few years, I could see it last time he visited me. When he talked about the life he’d lived on the quest, having a son, growing old…I guess if all that really happened he’s actually older than his old man. He’s obviously done more with his life than I ever did.”

Eliot’s breath caught in his throat and he went very still. His eyes slipped closed and he saw the cottage they’d shared in that other timeline, the place where they’d lived together for fifty years. He heaved a deep breath and found his voice. “He told you about that,” Eliot asked shakily, his eyes still shut as he focused on the scene in his mind, “the mosaic?”

“Mosaic?” Ted responded confusedly, “No, he didn’t say anything about a mosaic, just that he’d lived a whole life, had a son, a family, grew old.” He studied Eliot, watching him as he seemed to struggle to regain his composure. 

“It was you wasn’t it? You were there with him, you grew old with him.”

At last Eliot opened his eyes, the image of his life with Q fading in the Fillorian sun. He focused his gaze on Q’s dad and saw the questions there. He shook his head hard dislodging black curls and sending them down to shield his expression. “We should really get to Quentin.”

Eliot turned on his heal and began to walk as fast as his long legs would carry him towards Whitespire. He could hear Ted behind him huffing as he struggled to keep up. Fathers…Eliot had such terrible luck with them. He could never abide his own, even when he wasn’t screaming at him and making him feel like he was wrong. Talking to him had never been an option. Quentin’s dad was different; he could see that, feel it. He knew in his logical mind that there wasn’t any hate or censor behind Ted Coldwater’s prying questions. But they hurt just the same. His defense mechanisms warned him to tread lightly, stay distant, not to reveal anything. 

And besides, that part of his life, with Quentin, there was a sacredness to it that he was loath to share. Not to mention the fuck up afterwards when he’d told Quentin he didn’t want him. Fate had been kind and brought them back together. Quentin had given him a second chance. And he hoped to hell and back that he could make this relationship work without fucking up again. 

“I…I didn’t mean to pry, Eliot,” Ted Coldwater said breathlessly as he caught up to him on the road. “I’m just trying to learn more about my son, to connect with him.”

Eliot risked a glance at the older man through the veil of his long hair. He looked like a man out of time. Eliot took a deep breath and thought of the news the man wanted to tell his son, the celebration he wanted to have and the life he would now get to lead with cancer no longer his death sentence. He thought of the joy that would fill Quentin at learning of his dad’s cure. 

“It’s just,” Eliot began, “I’m not very good with…fathers. I don’t know how to…things are complicated…and a bit fucked…and I really can’t explain. Quentin…he’ll be so glad to see you though,” Eliot stumbled over the words uncharacteristically. Ted seemed to accept the explanation, however, and they fell into an easy silence as they joined the main road and found the castle looming up in front of them. 

Eliot pointed out a centaur talking to a wombat near the castle gates and watched Ted’s eyes go wide. They chuckled together. He remembered Quentin, during those first few times they had made the trip, seeing the light and wonder in Q’s eyes had been such a gift. He’d been with Alice then, though their threesome had thrown a wrench into things. Eliot had done his best during those early days in Fillory to keep his impure thoughts about Q to himself. He’d failed on more than one occasion. 

His steps quickened as his thoughts turned to Q. He’d missed him so much these last few days. As the throne room got closer he found he’d left Quentin’s father far behind in the maze of hallways. He rounded a corner and there he was, all clad in black, brown hair falling in his eyes, silver crown sat lopsided on his head. His Q…and he looked glorious. 

“El!” He threw himself off the throne in a graceless stumble and hurried towards him. 

Tick was bowing, “Your majesty, welcome home.”

Q threw a hand around his neck and went up on his toes to place a heated kiss to Eliot’s lips. Eliot leaned into it, deepening the kiss as Quentin opened to him. They seemed to melt into each other. Eliot’s arms closed possessively around Quentin’s waist as the other man’s hands tangled in his curls. 

Dimly Eliot became aware of Tick clearing his throat behind them. Quentin pulled away first and a soft sound of protest escaped Eliot’s lips. “I missed you, Q,” Eliot breathed into the space between them. Quentin smiled up at him shyly, “Yeah?” Eliot nodded emphatically, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I had to call you back but Tick keeps asking me about seating arrangements and menus and napkin colors. I told him unless it was black I didn’t know, but...”

“Shhhh, I’m here now,” Eliot placated, reaching a hand up to brush at the hair hiding those lovely eyes. 

“Excuse me sir,” Tick’s voice cut in, “this is the royal throne room. I must ask you to identify yourself and your purpose here or I will have you escorted out.”

“No, I mean…,” Ted stammered from the doorway, “Quentin, it’s me. I’m Quentin’s father.”

“Tick, stand down,” Eliot ordered. “I invited him, he’s with me.”

Quentin was staring open mouthed. Speechless and apparently in shock, still clinging tightly to Eliot. 

“Dad?” He questioned weakly. “Uh…um…am I dreaming? I mean…What?” Helplessly Quentin looked up at Eliot for direction.

“You’re not seeing things, I promise,” Eliot provided helpfully. 

“You invited him?” Quentin’s eyes still looked unfocused and confused. 

Eliot nodded down at him, one of his hands cradling his face, his thumb brushing at the jawline. He watched Quentin’s initial shock fade and a look of concern and desperation fill his eyes. 

He pushed out of Eliot’s arms and took a stride towards his father. 

“What’s wrong, dad? The cancer, are you…is it back?”

Eliot moved to follow him, calling out, “Q, it’s ok…It’s not that.”

While at the same time his dad covered the distance between them and caught his son in a tight embrace. 

“I’m fine, son. I’m fine. The cancer’s gone…I’m cured.”

“What?” Quentin exclaimed as the two men clung to each other.

“It’s true, Curly Q. I’m not dying.” 

A strangled sob escaped from Quentin as he gasped out, “oh god…oh dad…I can’t believe it.”

“I know, son. I know. It’s a miracle,” Ted said through his tears. 

Quentin pulled back and looked his dad in the eyes, “It was Julia.”

“What?” Ted asked blearily. 

“She’s a goddess now. I guess she granted my wish.”

Ted looked between Quentin and Eliot and chuckled weakly, “I think I’ve missed a few things.”

Quentin let out a laugh and Eliot’s heart turned over. 

“Majesty,” Tick had the audacity to interrupt, “the emissaries are expected to begin arriving in 36 hours and I need decisions on…”

“Tick,” Eliot cut him off with a swipe of his hand, “Hold all royal business for now. We need to get Quentin’s father settled and comfortable, and they need to catch up on some things. Send a bunny to Josh and tell him I need my royal chef back here. Make sure Fen and Margo get back in time for the banquet as well. I’ll make whatever decisions you need me to make tomorrow morning. Until then, you and Rafe can figure it out. We’ll be taking lunch in the private dining room in my royal apartments. Do not disturb us.”

“But sire,” Tick protested.

“Do not disturb us,” Eliot repeated firmly. 

Tick bowed his head obediently, “Yes, sire.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin's dad gets a room in the castle and has lunch with Eliot and Quentin. Eliot and Quentin get romantic and have some serious issues...Dad just wants to know what's going on.

Quentin and Eliot escorted Ted through the halls of the castle to an empty suite of rooms in the royal wing. "You can stay here, dad. This is one of the royal rooms, it adjoins to mine," Quentin explains. "And Eliot's is right there. So you'll be close by. And if you need anything the palace guards out here in the hallway can get you whatever you need."

Ted shook his head, "A royal room in a castle...in a fairytale land. Am I dreaming, Q? Is this really real?"

Quentin gripped his father in a tight hug, "This is real dad. You're really here. With me. And I'm so happy you are."

“Take your time and get cleaned up, change your clothes if you want. You can come meet us for lunch when you’re ready. We’ll be just through that door at the end of the hall,” Eliot instructed. 

Ted shook his head, “How can I change clothes? I didn’t bring any luggage with me.”

“Oh, the closets are enchanted. They’ll fill with clothes in the style and fit of whoever inhabits the room,” Quentin answered.

“Margo made quite few enhancements to some of the closet spells. So if you happen to get heels and eyepatches just let us know and we’ll change your room,” Eliot supplied to a confused looking Ted. 

“Uh…ok. I’ll see you boys in a few minutes then.” Ted disappeared into his room and Eliot and Q walked together into the high king’s royal apartments. 

As soon as the door shut behind them Eliot reached for Q and pulled him close.

“So,” Q said as he captured Eliot’s lips in a kiss, “You went to see my dad, huh?”

Eliot’s hands wandered up under Quentin’s shirt to stroke the bare skin of his back, “You really want to talk right now? I haven’t seen you in almost a week and I really need to touch you.”

Quentin smirked up at him but didn’t move away, “My dad could walk in at any moment.”

“So,” Eliot challenged playfully as he placed a kiss on Quentin’s forehead, “you ashamed of me, Coldwater?”

Quentin stroked his hand over Eliot’s shoulder, “How could I be ashamed of you? But I also don’t want a repeat of high school. Besides, I really want to know how Eliot Waugh met my father.”

Eliot sat down on the bed and started unbuttoning his vest, playfully pulling Quentin along with him, “He sent a message to the school that he needed to see you. I was afraid to ignore it because of his cancer. I thought he might need you. So I decided it was my duty as a boyfriend to see what was going on.” He called a brocade Fillorian garment to him with his telekinesis as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

“I thought we decided not to use that word,” Quentin said awkwardly. 

Eliot looked down at his hands, concentrating just a little too much on the intricate buttons, “Did we? We discussed it…I don’t remember deciding anything.”

“Eliot,” Quentin sighed, “I just think it’s better we wait and see how things develop between us before we put a label on our relationship.”

Eliot pulled the brocade garment over his head and faced Quentin with a look of hurt in his eyes, “Wait and see how things develop between us? What have we been doing for the last few years, Q? What about those fifty years before that? We’re together now…And yes, I fucked up before and I’m so sorry…I’m sorry I hurt you,” Eliot stroked a thumb over Q’s cheek, “I’m sorry I lied, and was a total idiot. But please, can’t we just be together and call it what it is?”

Quentin closed his eyes and leaned in to Eliot’s hand, “For now it’s better if we…if things fall apart…El,” he opened his eyes and looked into the hazel depths staring back at him. A helpless whimper fell from his lips and he fell into Eliot’s arms. They toppled back onto the bed and Eliot’s lips found his. The kiss was heated and deep, and Quentin cradled Eliot’s face in his hands to gain purchase as their bodies tangled together. Eliot bunched the black silk of Quentin’s shirt up in one hand, stroking over his rib cage and down his abdomen with the other. Quentin gasped against Eliot’s lips as his hand wandered lower. Long, dexterous fingers began to rub over the fabric covering his crotch. 

“I want you so bad, Q” Eliot whispered into his ear.

“El...,” Quentin pushed out on a breath. 

Suddenly the door swung open and Ted Coldwater walked into the room. 

Quentin threw himself off him and in his typically graceless way promptly fell off the bed. Eliot let out an involuntary laugh and rose to his feet with more grace than one person should be allowed. Quentin was frantically pulling his shirt down and straightening his pants. Eliot reached out a big hand to smooth the rich, silky strands of Quentin’s hair into place. 

“Hi dad,” Quentin greeted a little too brightly. 

“Uh…,” Ted said eloquently as his sharp gaze took in the situation. 

Eliot stepped forward and did his best to smooth over the awkwardness, “So glad you're here, Mr. Coldwater. I hope you're hungry. The food is all laid out in the dining room. Please follow me boys.” And with his disheveled hair and regal bearing neither one of the Coldwaters could deny him. 

The table in the private dining room was laid elegantly with finger sandwiches, cold salad dishes, cheeses, fruits, pitchers of water, ale, and wine. 

As they made themselves comfortable, Quentin’s father filled his plate and began to eat like he hadn't had anything of substance in weeks. He let out little moans of pleasure as the unfamiliar Fillorian flavors burst on his tongue. 

Eliot took Quentin’s plate in his hand and began to fill it with an assortment from the spread before them, “When was the last time you ate, Q?” He asked with a knowing glance to his side at Quentin. 

“Uh…Rafe brought me something last night,” Quentin answered as he swiped the hair out of his eyes. 

Eliot leveled a look at him, “And did you eat it?”

“Some of it…” Quentin hedged. 

Eliot plucked a sandwich off a tray and sat it on the plate he was filling. “What was it?”

“El, why…”

“Because I know you,” El said gently. 

“Um…soup…And before you ask, I don’t know what kind of soup. It was just kind of greenish and it tasted like socks.”

Eliot smiled, “Right, best not to tell you what that was…Here, have a sandwich.” Eliot sat the full plate in front of Quentin with a flourish.

Quentin gave it a disbelieving look, “I would never eat this much…like ever.”

Eliot pouted in his direction, “I know, but eat some of it and make me happy, baby. I haven’t been here to feed you in over a week. I’m sure you’re about to fade away from malnutrition.”

Quentin rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich. 

Ted watched the exchange between them in silence as he ate. Eliot risked a glance in his direction as he sipped his wine. Quentin’s dad was watching his son finish off the sandwich Eliot had given him and pop strawberries and grapes into his mouth like they were candy. He looked at Eliot and gave him an approving nod. Eliot smiled back in understanding.

“Mr. Coldwater, how’s your lunch?” Eliot asked, playing the good host. 

“I’ve never seen food like this. It’s amazing. You just say the word and they lay this out for you. I can’t believe it…royalty…my son is a king. It’s all just so unbelievable.”

Quentin looked embarrassed, “I’m just a minor king…a fill in really.”

“That is not true,” Eliot jumped to interject, “You are one of the four rulers of Fillory and as such are a very important person. And really there are only three of us now, so that makes you even more important.”

Quentin bit his lip to hold back the self-deprecating retort that was on the tip of his tongue and looked back at his dad. “Ok, yeah…royalty.”

Ted gestured towards the crown on his son’s head, “You have a crown, Q…A crown,” he said with a note of awe in his voice that Quentin couldn’t ever recall hearing. “I know you said you’d sat on a throne but…”

Quentin reached out and patted his dad’s arm, “I know dad, it’s a lot. Magic and Fillory, and gods…I just can’t believe you’re here.”

“All those things you said seemed so out there. Q, I’m sorry if I ever doubted you. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you were crazy. I never imagined any of this. I believed you but…I didn’t believe enough in you. This is…just...,” he lapsed into silence as words failed. 

“I know dad. I know…its fine. Don’t worry about it, please.”

Eliot filled a glass with water, “Here, Mr. Coldwater. Drink this and take some deep breaths of the opium air.”

Ted let out a little laugh as he took the glass gratefully and drank deep. 

When his eyes focused again on Quentin he was looking at him differently, like he was seeing the man before him, not the boy. He looked at Eliot and set his jaw. It was time to ask the questions that Eliot had been refusing to answer. He turned to face his son, the king of Fillory. 

“Quentin, I think it’s time you introduce me to your friend properly…and tell me, what exactly is going on between the two of you.” Ted waved his hand between Eliot and Quentin. 

Q’s gaze swung to Eliot. He was greeted by a sly grin and a cheeky wink of his eye. 

“Yeah Q, what is going on here exactly?” he mirrored the question with a hint of sarcasm. 

Quentin took a deep breath and turned to face his dad, “Um…dad…I’m bisexual.”

Ted let out a little chuckle, “Q, I’ve known that for a long time now. You don’t have to come out to me.”

“You…I…don’t…what?” Quentin stuttered. 

“I mean I know you liked Julia, and there’s been other girls, but there was a guy when you were in high school, right? And there was one that you were with in college that I met when I visited you.”

Quentin closed his eyes and ducked his head, “Oh god, right…high school, there was…I didn’t know you knew. Right…and Sam…you met him…right…but I never said…and I…Oh…,” His eyes flew open, “El! El…I never…we never…talked about…”

Eliot let out a sigh, “Have a drink, Q,” he handed him the glass of wine and locked eyes with him. 

Quentin took a nervous sip and then bravely refocused on his father. 

His dad was grinning at him in a strange way. “So, you two…are you together? Eliot wouldn’t tell me back at the house. I guess he didn’t want to out you to your old man.”

“We,uh…we’re not…putting a...label on it…just yet,” Quentin answered a bit brokenly. 

“Q,” El almost whined.

“El,” Q replied firmly. 

Eliot reached a hand out to grab at their shared glass of wine and downed the rest of it in a single gulp, setting it down so hard that it shattered. 

Quentin rolled his fingers in a tut and the wine glass reshaped itself, whole once more. 

“Sorry,” Eliot breathed out. “I just…I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Quentin responded quietly. 

“Do you?” Eliot’s expressive hazel eyes pleaded with him.

Quentin took a shaky breath. 

The dining room door opened a crack and Tick poked his head through, “Forgive me your majesties. But there is an urgent matter that needs attention.”

“Tick, didn’t I tell you,” Eliot began. 

“Yes sire, but there is a very large bear downstairs in the receiving room who is demanding an invitation to the banquet as a spokesperson for the talking animals. He claims to be dating your daughter.”

“Humbledrum?” Eliot let out a long suffering sigh, “And Fray wasn’t really my daughter Tick, we’ve been over this.”

“Yes majesty, but what am I supposed to refer to her as?”

“A fucking spy for the fucking fairies,” Eliot said in frustration as he stood up from the table, “Oh but I forgot…we don’t like to put labels on things, so call her whatever the fuck you like.”

“Jesus Christ,” Quentin let out on a breath as he buried his face in his hands. 

Eliot gave a curt bow, “Pardon me, Mr. Coldwater, it appears I have to go sort out a banquet invitation with a talking bear who’s dating my sort of daughter. Make yourself at home. I hope to see you later.” He ran his hand over Q’s shoulders in a brief caress as he exited the room. Quentin turned to watch him go. He was handsome and regal, frustrated and crownless, but still every inch the High King of Fillory. 

When he turned back around he caught his dad’s concerned gaze. Quentin gave a little shrug of his shoulders, “How about we take a walk. I can show you the gardens.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A garden walk and a meaningful talk. Fen meets the parent. Margo makes an entrance.

The castle gardens of Whitespire were tucked into the rear of the sprawling property; the back entrance to the palace bordering them. The garden paths were only open to the royal family, so there was no fear of Tick or Rafe disturbing their peace. The green foliage and floral pops of color were meant to brighten the spirits of those who regularly dealt with the stress of governing a kingdom. Quentin especially liked the silence that reigned here. He often came out to read on his favorite bench. 

He and Ted meandered idly down the stone walks lined with blooming excess everywhere they looked. An easy quiet stretched between them as his dad took in the overwhelming beauty that Fillory had to offer…when it wanted. They had rejoined the main path that led back to the castle when his dad sat down on a bench under a peach tree and motioned for Q to join him. Q looked up at the peaches overhead and let a grin curl his lips before lightly perching on the edge of the bench. “How do you like it so far? Being on a different world?” He asked the man next to him. 

“It’s, uh…eye opening. I think it’ll be interesting getting to know more about this place. I mean, more than I know from the books.”

Quentin let out a huff of a laugh, “It’s a lot different than the books.”

“That’s a good thing isn’t it? That means it’s real, not in your head, not a dream.”

Quentin nodded, “Yeah…that’s true.”

“Do you like it here, Q? Is this your home now? Are you happy?”

Quentin looked back towards the castle, “Um…I think so. I mean, I’m not sure I even know what happy is to be honest.” He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. “ It’s…It’s not what I thought it would be like when I dreamed about Fillory. It’s kind of the same as earth, just more whimsy and bullshit. But…my friends are here. And it’s Eliot’s home now…and Margo’s…and Fen and Josh. Kady and Penny don’t really give a shit about Fillory, but we were never that close. And Julia, well, she’s off doing goddess shit now, so…The only things I really miss about earth are Brakebills and you.” He shot his dad a look, “And here you are.”

Ted put his hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Oh, and pizza…I miss pizza,” Quentin added. 

Ted laughed. “Pizza is a good thing to miss.” He looked at Quentin then, taking in the small smile on his lips, “You seem different though. More grown up, more balanced. I’ve only met one of your friends, but from the way you talk about them it really seems like you found a good bunch.”

Quentin nodded, “Yeah, we have our problems, but for the most part I love them all…I’d die for them all.” Quentin looked down at the ground and closed his eyes, “Kind of demonstrated that part actually…more than once.”

“You and your friends saved magic, huh?” Ted asked. 

“We saved the world, we saved everything…magic too. Twice actually. And no one knows...or cares.” He turned to face his father with a frown, “it actually feels strange just talking about it.”

“Well, it’s an honor to sit with someone who’s saved the world twice. I can’t wait to meet the others responsible. Now I know about it. And I care.”

Quentin swiped at his eyes and sniffed, “Thanks dad.”

Ted took a swipe at his own eyes and heaved a deep breath, “So Curly Q…that with Eliot before…you want to talk about it?”

Quentin shook his head and a small strangled sound escaped his lips, “No…no dad, definitely not. I do not want to talk about that with my father…Bad enough you walked in when you did,” he felt a hot blush sweep through him, “Our relationship issues are not…” He shot his dad a nervous glance, “Just no…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, I know I’m not an expert. I mean your mother did leave me for Molly. But I know you, Q. And as hard as it is to believe, I’ve been in love a time or two. That boy…he loves you. And I think you love him,” Ted observed gently. 

Quentin hung his head and ran his hands through his hair, “Yeah dad, maybe. I don’t know. It’s...it’s,” Quentin let out a frustrated groan, “It’s incredibly complicated. Things haven’t always gone right between us so…I’m just trying to take it slow and avoid heartbreak.”

“You can’t always avoid heartbreak, son.”

Quentin let out a harsh chuckle, “Oh, I know that, dad. Believe me; I’ve already had my share of it. Most recently with Eliot, so…you know.”

Ted stroked a hand down his sons head. “So you’re protecting yourself then,” Ted observed, then narrowed his eyes perceptively, “Or are you punishing him?” 

Quentin turned his head to look his dad in the eyes. He opened his mouth to deny the accusation, but couldn’t make the words come out. After a few long beats he wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged him close. 

“Quentin!” Fen called as she walked up the garden path from the back entrance to the castle, her travel cloak around her shoulders and a small travel bag in her hands. 

“Hey Fen,” Quentin greeted as he released his dad and stood to give her a brief embrace. “Back from your trip to the fairies new encampment?”

Fen nodded, “Just in time for the diplomatic banquet. None of the fairies will be attending. I think that’s probably for the best. Have the representatives from Loria responded yet?”

“Yeah, Ess is coming. I didn’t invite Idri,” Q responded awkwardly. 

“Oh,” Fen looked embarrassed, “Well, I can’t say I disagree with that decision.”

“Fen, let me introduce you to my dad. He’s visiting from earth.”

Fen’s eyes widened and she dropped her bag to take both of Ted’s hands in her own. “Quentin’s dad!” she exclaimed excitedly, “that is so awesome. I’m so glad you could come! It’s just wonderful that you could be here for the banquet. Eliot does know how to throw an amazing party. If you need any help deciding what to see in Fillory while you’re here, let me know.”

Ted’s mouth dropped open and he stuttered a thank you as she continued to shake his hands. “Are you a friend of Quentin’s from Brakebills?” he asked her as she finally pulled away.

“Oh no, I’m not a magician. I’m Fillorian. I’m Eliot’s wife.”

Ted’s eyes went wide in shock and Quentin rushed to interject, “No, no, no…it’s not like that, dad.”

Fen looked between them and shook her head, “Oh no, sorry. It was an arranged marriage. I mean we’re not really together anymore like that. I was betrothed before I was born to the future high king,” she explained. “By Quentin, actually,” she added brightly pointing to the man at her side. 

Quentin put his head in his hands and groaned, “We just needed a god killing knife. I really didn’t know what we were promising at the time.”

“Time magic’s a bitch,” Eliot said smoothly as he walked up on them. “Welcome back, Fen.” He leaned down and greeted her with a soft kiss on the forehead. She hugged him back in return, “Hey, El.”

“How was fairyland?” He asked, taking the seat next to Ted on the bench. 

“Pale, creepy, moist…awful mostly. But I did my job and played nice for the sake of the fairies Julia and I saved from earth. It’s kind of sad without the queen there. They’re trying to put things back together but they don’t have any real leadership. But hey...good news,” her face brightened, “they gave me back my toes.”

“That’s great, Fen,” Quentin patted her shoulder.

“Oh by the way,” Eliot added, “our daughter and her bear boyfriend are here for the banquet.”

Fen went very still and her face fell into a mask of pure heartbreak. She clutched at Quentin’s arm for balance. “Eliot,” she gasped out in a broken voice as she crumbled before their eyes. 

“Fuck!” Eliot vaulted towards her, catching her in his arms and pulling her close, “Oh god, Fen. No no no,” He frantically whispered. “Fray, I meant Fray. I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” He stroked her back tenderly. 

“Our baby is dead.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Fen. That was thoughtless and callous.” He closed his eyes as he comforted her, “I’m such an idiot. Christ, I can’t say anything right today. What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Quentin stroked a hand over Eliot’s arm in comfort and his eyes flew open. The gaze that locked on Quentin’s was so full of pain and sorrow that all the air felt momentarily forced from Quentin’s lungs. He longed to take Eliot in his arms and stroke his curls. Instead he just stood there, hand pressed against Eliot’s brocade covered arm as Fen sniffled into his shirt. “Not an idiot,” Quentin choked out so softly he wasn’t sure Eliot had heard him until his lips curled up sadly in a poor semblance of a smile. 

At the sound of footsteps behind them Quentin turned his head and saw a figure striding determinedly towards them. Earth clothes clinging to her figure, high heels echoing off the garden stones, long hair curling around her shoulders and down her back, she looked like a beautiful, mini tornado about to strike. “Margo’s home,” he said obviously to the group around him. 

“Hey chuckleheads,” she called in greeting, “if you’re all out here lounging in the garden, who the hell is running this kingdom?”

Quentin put up his hands in a shrug. 

“Lot of help there, Q” Margo observed sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed on Eliot and Fen, “What the hell did you do now, El? Did you hurt Fen’s feelings?”

Eliot sighed, “Fray’s here. I said the d word without thinking.”

“I told you from the very beginning that girl wasn’t your daughter. Don’t know why it wasn’t obvious to the two of you,” she observed callously.

Eliot gave her a reproachful look, “I know, Bambi. You were right…as always. But now is really not the time…so shut it.”

Fen pulled out of Eliot’s arms, “It’s ok. I’m fine, really. Just…you know…fairies.” She said the last word with a desolate resignation that they all felt. 

“Fairies,” Eliot echoed. 

“Anyone going to introduce me to the new family member?” Margo gestured at Ted. 

“That’s my dad, Ted Coldwater,” Quentin supplied. “Eliot invited him to visit. Dad, this is Margo.” Quentin waved in Margo’s direction. 

“Another Coldwater in Fillory…Well isn’t that precious.” 

Quentin stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away from her, shooting his dad a smirk. 

“Has anyone actually done any party planning while I’ve been gone? Or has everyone just been dicking around?” 

“I was on a diplomatic mission,” Fen defended. 

“Uh…I was at Brakebills turning in my thesis,” Eliot supplied. 

“I don’t actually care!” Margo yelled. “Fen, come with me and talk menus. Eliot, go talk to Tick about colors, décor, and entertainment . Quentin, get me a guest list with arrival dates and times and take your dad to see the royal tailor, he needs banquet attire fit for a member of the royal family.”

They all just stood there staring at her in stunned silence. 

“Move!” she called at the top of her voice as she turned on her heel and marched back towards the castle. 

Obediently, they all rushed off to follow her instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot & Quentin have a chance to talk...and other things. Breakfast with the family brings a new crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer to write than previous chapters. The boys wanted to get romantic. I’ve upped the rating to M to make up for it. We'll see if the boys want to have more intimate encounters. Kudos or comments welcome. :) Thank you dear readers for your encouragement and for reading this little journey into Magicians fic. I appreciate you reading.

After working all afternoon on banquet preparations under Margo’s watchful eyes they had all sat down to a group dinner that included a Fillorian version of pasta with what Quentin hoped was chicken and white wine sauce and an assortment of roasted green vegetables, only some of which were recognizable. Josh had not yet returned to Fillory despite the bunny Eliot had sent. But they were hopeful he would return tomorrow. 

His friends had welcomed his father into their midst like he was part of the family. Everyone laughed and chatted and shared stories until the hour grew late. Quentin was eyeing Eliot where he sat quietly next to Margo. He seemed more reserved tonight, unable or unwilling to be the usual center of attention that he was. 

As they all went their separate ways for the night Quentin walked his dad to the door of his room and said his goodnights. He looked at his own door nearby. He had been sleeping in his own bed while Eliot had been on earth, but he was back now. Though they’d had a disagreement earlier and Eliot had been unusually quiet the last few hours he still knew he wouldn’t be sleeping in the little room next to Ted’s tonight. He turned and faced the massive door at the end of the hall. 

He slipped inside quietly without drawing attention to himself and found Eliot undressing near the bed. The view was a truly beautiful one and he stood and took in the long, graceful, body of Eliot Waugh as it was revealed bit by glorious bit. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come tonight.” Eliot said softly, when he became aware of Quentin’s presence. 

Quentin blinked and worked his jaw, trying to get voice to work, “Uh…El…why…you…”

Eliot turned to look at Quentin over his shoulder, “Eloquent as always, dear heart. What’s the matter, can’t handle the view?”

Quentin flashed a grin and finally found his voice, “the view is great…as always.”

Eliot let out a small laugh, “And to think I was stupid enough to say you weren’t queer. How could I have been so blind?” He rolled his eyes, “Even your dad knew.”

“Yeah,” Quentin breathed out, “I didn’t know he did. I never thought it was that obvious that I liked guys.”

Quentin took a few steps forward, cutting the distance between himself and Eliot in half, ‘Hey, we never talked about it before, but…what my dad said, about the other guys I was with…”

Eliot waved a hand dismissively, “Q, if we’re going to talk about past partners I’m going to need to put my clothes back on, cause we’re going to be here a while…You know what my past was like, why would I judge you because you were with other guys before me?”

“I just…we never talked about...,” Quentin looked down at the ground, “I thought you may have thought you were my first.”

Eliot tilted his head and gave him a hooded look, “I know we were pretty drunk our first time, but…you weren’t nervous or afraid of anything we did together. And you’ve never needed any coaching on how to suck cock…so I kinda figured you had some experience before me.”

Quentin took a few more steps towards the naked man and gave him a little smirk, “So you knew I had fucked with other guys and you still didn’t think I was queer enough to be with you.”

Eliot winced at the accusation. He threw his hands out in a helpless gesture, “I am such an idiot, baby. I just wish I knew how to make that conversation go away somehow. I get why you’re still angry about it, but…”

“I’m not angry, Eliot.” He was getting very close to Eliot now, just a few steps away.

The look Eliot leveled at him was full of sadness and regret, “Sure you’re not, Q. But you won’t let us be together either.” He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, “Because I fucked up too badly for you to trust in us again.”

Quentin shook his head as he closed the distance between them, “That’s not…El…I’m not…”

“I’ve had a really bad day, Q. Can we…not talk?”

Quentin sank down to his knees in front of Eliot, sliding his hands over his hips and pulling him closer. “Yeah...let’s not talk,” he said softly. Eliot watched him through his lashes as he leaned forward and placed his lips on the head of his cock.

“God, baby,” Eliot let out on a breathy sigh, “Are you sure?”

As an answer Quentin ran his tongue up the shaft and back down. He languidly licked at the underside before wrapping his lips around Eliot. A little moan escaped him as his expressive brown eyes looked up at the man above him.

“Q,” Eliot said his name like a prayer and tangled his fingers in the silky, brown strands of Quentin’s hair. 

Quentin took as much of him into his mouth as he could and held him there at the back of his throat, suckling. When he pulled back his tongue dragged along the underside of the shaft. He worked his lips around the head carefully, sucking and slurping on it. Eliot’s hand tightened in his hair as Quentin plunged back onto Eliot’s cock, swallowing and taking it into his throat, pushing up to take as much of him as he could inside. 

Eliot gasped, “Q! God…Please…” his fingers tightened painfully in Quentin’s hair. Quentin stroked him in and out a few more times, Eliot’s hips thrust of their own accord, pushing deeper. “Q…please…I can’t…I’m going to…I want you…I don’t…” The words stuttered out of him. He pushed at Quentin’s shoulders as he begged. 

Quentin pulled off slowly and reluctantly. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Eliot. Eliot groaned at the sight of him. His perfect lips were wet and sloppy, reddened and swollen. He wiped his mouth with a hand and gave Eliot a lopsided grin that was all Quentin. “El,” he said the shortened name like a token of love.

“Q,” Eliot responded with the same reverence. 

“Take me to bed,” Quentin asked with a certainty that his request would not be denied. 

Eliot nodded and lifted him to his feet, then bent to take his lips in a searing kiss. His hands pulled at fabric, divesting Quentin of his clothing as he ravaged his mouth. 

They fell back on the bed together, limbs tangling, bodies moving together, mouths hot on fevered skin. Quentin pressed hot kisses against Eliot’s collarbone and spread his legs so Eliot could move between them. Quentin’s hands rose to trace a tut in the air and Eliot looked into his eyes. “Fuck me, El…please.” He begged breathlessly. And Eliot was powerless to deny him. 

Breakfast was a casual, group affair. When they were all in residence they had taken to gathering in the mornings in Eliot’s parlor where there was a buffet style table set up under a large window that caught the morning light. The servants placed an assortment of dishes out for them there. The small table, couches and chairs filled with their friends and loved ones in various states of readiness for the day as they talked and reviewed the day’s schedule. 

This morning Quentin and Eliot sat curled together on a couch. Quentin’s eyes were closed in contentment. Eliot held a full plate of fruit in his lap while reading the morning report from his advisers. Margo sat nearby at the table going through paperwork while drinking a smoothie. Fen sat across from her eating a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. When Ted was shown into the room by a guard they all raised their heads from their tasks and greeted him warmly. Quentin pulled out of the circle of Eliot’s arms and sat up straighter as his dad sat down in the armchair nearby. 

Ted shot him a look, “it’s ok son, I don’t mind you and Eliot. If you want to be close, be close. Don’t pull away because I walk in the room.”

Eliot’s eyes lifted to meet Ted’s and he smiled at him gratefully. He raised his arm to invite Quentin to lean against him once more. Quentin hesitantly leaned back into Eliot’s side, head resting on his shoulder. Eliot offered a grape at Quentin’s lips and he took it, his mouth nipping at Eliot’s fingers. 

Margo rolled her eyes dramatically, “Well your dad may be alright with it, but if you two get any sweeter I’m gonna need a dentist, and I’m pretty sure they don’t have those in Fillory.”

“Deal with it, Margo,” Quentin replied. 

Eliot giggled, “Well said, baby,” then turned his head to place a light kiss on Quentin’s lips. 

Fen frowned down at her eggs, “Josh makes these so much better.”

“Where is Josh, Eliot? You sent him a message about the banquet, right?”

“I’ve sent two bunnies. He never responded. I assumed he’d be back when you two showed up.”

Margo looked slightly worried. “Maybe I should do a locator spell.”

“Why?” Eliot asked. “He’s probably just busy with his family. You know how Josh is. Or he cooked up something a little too good and got a little high. He’ll be here when he sobers up.”

Margo gave him a look but went back to her paperwork. 

“Uh…I’m spending the day with my dad today. So any…uh…duties that you need me for…I guess Eliot said he’d take care of,” Quentin announced to the room hesitantly. 

Margo raised a brow at him, “Quentin, honey...today’s gonna be all about party planning, and no offence but I learned a long time ago that you and parties don’t mix. So you and your dad have fun. I’m fine with it.”

Quentin pursed his lips and picked up a grape, “Uh…thanks. I think.” He threw the grape across the space that separated them, hitting her in the chest.

“Oh…so you wanna play, Q...let’s talk about why you failed to invite the freakin’ king of Loria when you sent out invites to this thing,” Margo challenged, a gathering storm in her eyes. 

Quentin bit his lip and sank deeper into Eliot’s side. 

Fen put her fork down carefully and leveled her gaze on Margo, “Ess is coming Margo. Idri has a history here that is a little bit hard to disregard.”

Eliot ran a hand through Quentin’s hair, “You didn’t invite the king of Loria because he and I were together once?”

“You were together more than once. You were engaged to be married,” Quentin said softly. 

“You’re jealous, Coldwater,” Margo observed. 

“No, I’m not,” Quentin denied hotly as he pulled away from Eliot’s side and sat up straighter, “I just think the king can stay the fuck at home and send Ess to handle his business in Fillory.”

Eliot grinned happily at him and Fen nodded her agreement. Margo threw her papers on the table in disgust, “Yeah, I can see how you two totally aren’t in a relationship.”

Before Quentin could react to that dig a bunny dropped onto the floor in front of them. 

“Library looking for you.”

A second bunny followed shortly after. 

“Danger. Stay in Fillory.”

“Fuck,” Eliot cursed into the stunned silence. 

Quentin gave his dad a desperate look, “Dad, you can’t go home.”

Margo was on her feet, “Where the fuck is Josh? I’m doing that locator spell.” 

“Hey guys,” the door swung open and a bespectacled man entered loaded down with grocery bags, “I brought the makings for pizza straight from Queens. What do you say, dinner tonight on me?”

“Josh!” Margo ran across the room and threw herself in his arms. Grocery bags dropped forgotten to the floor. 

“Whoa, what a reception. Sorry I’m late, I had family stuff.”

“Apparently another crisis has befallen us,” Eliot explained as he rose to his feet. “The order is hunting us. You know…since they can’t handle the fact that we brought magic back and saved the god damn world.”

“I think it has more to do with them not being able to regulate and control the use of magic like they wanted,” Quentin added, “But yeah…it’s pretty ridiculous.”

“We’re safe here though, right?” Fen questioned.

Eliot put a hand on her shoulder, “We’re fine. We have a palace and an army, more than a match for some librarians. We need to watch the portal tree and put some wards up, but as long as we stay here I’m sure we can protect everyone.”

He gave Ted a look, “But Mr. Coldwater, I’m afraid you’ll have to make yourself comfortable here in Fillory until we get word that it’s safe again.”

Ted smiled at him and turned to Quentin, “I don’t have much at home to go back to. I think getting to spend some time here with you all might be just what I need to restart my life.”

Quentin grasped his dad’s outstretched hand and gave it squeeze. 

“I need to go and check the palace wards, see if there’s anything I can do to make things more safe for all of us.” Eliot announced, pulling on his topcoat and placing the crown on his head. 

“You need help?” Quentin asked looking up at him, still holding his dad’s hand.

“No,” Eliot answered, bending down to place a kiss on his upturned lips, “Have fun with your dad. But find me later, ok?”

Quentin nodded and kissed him again, “Ok.”

Josh and Margo left them to find their way to the kitchen and talk about the food for the banquet. The three left in the room finished their breakfasts and talked about Fillory. 

“What were you going to do with your dad today, Quentin?” Fen asked curiously.

Quentin shrugged, “I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Fen pursed her lips and looked at him searchingly, “I want to talk to Fray and Humbledrum but…I don’t want to go alone. Would you and your dad maybe like to go with me to the tavern in the village? You could have a few drinks with some talking animals. That’s something you can’t do on earth.”

Ted laughed, looking between them, “Well, I’m here for an adventure…you only live once.”

Quentin snorted and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded at Fen. “Ok, let’s go meet a talking bear.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted goes to a Fillorian tavern with Fen & Quentin. Fillorian mead loosens Q's tongue a bit. Eliot and Margo are ready for the party...but what else is Eliot planning? And Margo is frustrated with stupid men.

The tavern was not far from the palace and it was an enjoyable walk for the three of them. Fen loved showing Ted around. She pointed out a fountain and told a story about an old king of Fillory who had enchanted it to always provide fish for those who were hungry and in need. As they passed through a market she talked about her father bringing her to sell knives when she was young and showing her Whitespire, telling her that maybe she would live there one day as the High King’s wife. His dad had shot Quentin a questioning glance at that, but Quentin had just grinned back in an effort to say, “it’s ok dad, don’t overthink it.”

Quentin had grown used to Fen’s warm, bright presence in his life. Her openness and enthusiasm was a counterpoint to his own sometimes withdrawn and depressive personality. He liked talking to her and asking her advice. She also seemed to understand some of his trepidations more than the others. And, like this morning, she had begun to take his side against Margo on many things. He really didn’t mind the fact that she and Eliot had been married…were still married, actually. He knew enough about their relationship to know the feelings behind it were very different than the feelings he and Eliot grappled with. And though sex had been involved, it had not been a large part of their time together. It was also not something that had continued into their current arrangement. He and Eliot may have their problems, but Fen wasn’t one of them. 

He smiled and nodded at something she said and pointed at the tavern up ahead, “Is that where we’re headed?”

Fen nodded. “Listen, Quentin,” she stopped walking and turned to him, taking his hand, “when I thought Fray was my daughter, Eliot tried to warn me not to get my hopes up, but I didn’t listen. I loved her so much. I wanted that kind of family so badly. But now…now that I know my real daughter died…I don’t know how I feel about Fray. I want to still care about her, to accept her as a part of our lives…but I don’t know if that’s possible.”

Quentin enveloped her in a tight hug, “It’s ok, Fen. If you don’t want to do this we can turn around.”

“No, I do. I just…” she pulled back to look up at him, “will you stay with me when we get in there. In case I can’t handle it. I don’t have a good history where…this is concerned.”

“Sure,” he said as he looked at his dad, “I’m sure my dad can handle himself in a bar, right dad?”

Ted laughed, “Yeah, I’ve been in a bar or two alone in my day. I’ll be ok son.”

“Oh, I don’t want you to be alone, Ted. I want you to meet Fray and Humbledrum. I just might need to lean on Quentin a little bit for moral support.”

Ted nodded, “I’d like that. I don’t understand all of this, but it feels nice to be included.”

The tavern was lively inside. Animals and humans sat together at tables and booths surrounding the main bar. Heads turned toward them as they entered and Quentin watched a few sketch respectful bows and nods in deference to their royal status. Quentin nodded back and gripped Fen’s hand as they wound their way through the crowd towards Fray and the large bear she was with. 

Quentin gave Fray a tentative hug and then stood back and watched as Fen gripped the girl tight and choked back a sob. The reunion went much better than either of them expected, though there were a few moments of Fen gripping Quentin’s hand tight in her own. She’d gone quiet when Fray had mentioned their trip on the Muntjac to get the first key. Quentin had had to intervene and steer the conversation towards other things. But Fen handled things with the grace of someone who truly did care about the girl. After a few hours she announced that she and Fray were leaving to pay the royal tailor a visit to get Fray suitable banquet clothing. 

Quentin and Ted watched them go and turned back to their bear companion, who was already ordering another round. Meeting Humbledrum was definitely one of the highlights of his time in Fillory and it made it even better that he got to share it with his dad. The bear was admittedly slightly drunk, but after a few drinks with him, so were they. This bear knew how to have a good time. Eventually more talking animals turned up and Humbledrum excused himself to talk with a wombat and a bulldog about issues he hoped to bring before the high king. Ted ordered another Fillorian mead from a barmaid who gave him a wink, and Quentin leaned back in the booth and lit a cigarette with a wave of his hand. 

Ted chuckled, “someday I might get used to you having magic. I just talked to a bear, but you lighting a cigarette with your hand blows my mind.”

“That’s basic magic, dad,” Quentin mumbled. “I learned that like the first day. Here’s a cool party trick, watch this.”

Quentin blew smoke into the air and did a tut. The smoke formed into the shape of a dragon and soared around the tavern, blowing smoke on the patrons. Everyone clapped and cheered as the dragon faded back into the smoky atmosphere. 

Quentin laughed at the applause, but when he looked back at his dad he saw tears on his cheeks before they were wiped away. “Dad?” Quentin questioned.

Ted raised wet eyes to look at Quentin, “I just…I’ve always been proud, but…you’ve changed so much Q. You’ve found so much in this life. Magic, friends, family…Eliot. You’re loved Q…you’re important. I’m so happy that I got to see you like this…that I got to experience this life you’ve made for yourself.”

Quentin ducked his head and hid behind his hair, “Uh…thanks dad. I’m still working on some things though. It may not be as perfect as it seems from the outside.”

“You mean your relationship with Eliot?” 

Quentin shrugged, “Maybe…I mean that’s actually going pretty well, considering. He’s just…He’s…Eliot.” Quentin took a sip of his mead and looked at his dad through his veil of hair, “Eliot at Brakebills was…well…king of the campus. He was perfect, cool, handsome, popular. But he was my friend instantly and inexplicably. He pulled me into his orbit and wouldn’t let go.” Quentin chuckled lightly, “That’s never really changed…But I still think of him as out of my league. I look at him every day and think ‘how could he want me?’.” He shook his head violently to clear it and let out a frustrated groan. 

“Why wouldn’t he want you, Q? Look at how amazing you are,” Ted gestured towards him with his glass of mead. 

Quentin snorted derisively. “Yeah, look at me, a depressed, socially maladjusted, super nerd. How sexy is that?”

“Must be pretty sexy, you didn’t sleep in your room last night.”

“Dad!!!” Quentin exclaimed in a high pitched wail. 

Ted laughed, “Hey, I’m just making an observation. Besides, I talked to Eliot a bit when he came to the house and on our way here. He plays things pretty close to the vest, but from what he’s said and what I’ve observed since I’ve been here, I think it’s pretty obvious that he definitely wants you.”

Quentin brushed his hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath. “What you said before,” Quentin began, “I’m not punishing him.” He cocked his head and thought hard. His eyes closed and he took a long drink from his glass, “I don’t think I am…but…maybe I am. I don’t know any more, dad. This whole thing between us has gotten so…complicated. We’re not just kids at Brakebills anymore worrying about partying and studying. This is quests and ruling a kingdom, life and death, battles and sacrifices. It’s scary as hell all the time.”

“I can’t even imagine it, son.”

“I’ve lived it and I can’t even wrap my head around it sometimes. Eliot and I were together before…for a long time. And it worked, it was wonderful, and we loved each other so much…” Quentin’s voice faded away as he got caught in the memories of their life lived at the mosaic. 

Ted watched him for a moment. He reached a hand out and laid it across his son’s. “I’ve seen that look before. When I mentioned to Eliot that you’d told me that you’d lived a whole life on the quest, that you’d had a family, a son. He went still like that and got that look on his face. It was like he was seeing another time, reliving memories that were precious to him. He called it the mosaic…Is that what you’re thinking about now.”

Quentin hung his head and ran a hand through his hair, “Fifty years dad…we loved each other for fifty years. It was…the beauty of all life. And it was really, really beautiful.”

“That’s more than most people get once. You get to live it twice.”

Quentin sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, “We’re trying. I don’t know…I mean…I hope…maybe…I asked him…but…,” the tears started to slip from his eyes and he violently wiped them away. “Oh god,” he groaned. “I can’t dad…I’m sorry.”

“Hey Q,” Ted stroked his hand over his arm, “It’s ok. It’s ok. You don’t have to talk about it. I understand. It’s personal and it’s hard. You’ll tell me in your own time if you want to.”

“I’m sorry,” Quentin lamented, “I’m a little bit drunk and this…I’m…it’s just all fucked up. I’m sorry dad.”

“I think I’ve had enough adventure for one day if you want to call it quits and go back to Whitespire?”

He drained the rest of his glass and gave his dad a grateful look, “Yeah, I think I should lay off the Fillorian mead for a while. Come on dad, let’s go home.”

“Home, huh?” Ted gave his son a strange expression, “Yeah, let’s go home, Q.”

Eliot stood in the middle of the ballroom with Margo in his arms. “It looks really wonderful in here, Bambi. I think we may be ready, don’t you?”

Margo twined her arms around his neck and leaned up on her toes for a kiss, “It looks great, El. I think the Lorian dignitaries, and those floating island bitches will be impressed with our opulent display of style and decadence. And if they’re not…well, screw them.”

Eliot laughed, “Nice thought, my queen. But I think it may require a little more diplomacy than that.”

“Yeah, well, diplomacy is your department, not mine,” Margo scoffed. “I’ll screw them, you woo them.”

He laughed again and spun her in a practiced dance move, twirling her away then bending to kiss the hand that he still held in his. 

“I’m an expert at wooing. I’ll have them eating out of my hand by the end of this banquet. They’ll be begging to sign trade agreements with Fillory.”

Margo’s eyes twinkled, “Sure they will, loverboy.” She pulled him back to her side and they continued to survey their handiwork. “Speaking of wooing,” Margo tried for subtlety, “things seemed good this morning between you and Q. That going ok, or is he still being a dick?”

Eliot sent her a reproachful look, “He’s not being a dick. And I don’t know if that’s any of your business, Bambi.”

Margo’s eyes widened, “If it hurts you, then it’s my business. I don’t know what to do with you two assholes. Some days you’re all over each other and sickeningly sweet in love and some days you’re afraid to look at each other. You’ve been obsessed with Quentin Coldwater since you saw him across the Brakebills’ lawn. Get it together already.”

Eliot sighed and closed his eyes, “I’m trying, Margo…I really am.”

“Majesty,” Tick approached carrying bits of fabric, “I’ve got the samples you requested for the tables in the parlor.”

“Parlor?” Margo questioned, “Those aren’t the colors we agreed on for the banquet, El.” 

“No, it’s for something else. Don’t worry about it, I’m planning it on my own,” Eliot replied cryptically. 

“A private party?” Margo pouted, “I feel left out. 

Eliot bent to kiss her forehead, “Don’t worry, you’re invited. I just want to do this by myself. It’s for something special and it’s a surprise. So don’t tell anyone I’m planning anything but this banquet.”

Margo smirked, “Does this have anything to do with Coldwater?”

His lips curled up in a grin, “Dear Bambi…everything is about Coldwater…he’s everything.”

Margo rolled her eyes dramatically, “Sure…of course…should’ve guessed.” 

As she turned away to leave Eliot alone with Tick he heard her last comment echo in her wake, “Fucking stupid men.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen and Eliot discuss adoption. Q sleeps it off. Margo tells it like it is. Ted and Eliot have a heart to heart. A visitor makes an abrupt entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter has taken a long time to write. I'm sorry about that. It's a long one too. Things are moving towards an ending now and I'm thinking there will only need to be two more chapters, maybe three. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and will continue on this journey with me. Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, etc...I appreciate you all. This is my first story for the Magicians fandom and it has been a lot of fun so far. I hope I can continue writing these characters and sharing this magic with all of you.

Quentin was on his second glass of wine by the time that Josh served the pizza that evening. On top of the Fillorian mead he’d had at the tavern he was feeling lightheaded and a bit too loose for his own good. He poured another glass as Eliot argued with Fen down at the end of the table. 

“Yesterday you nearly collapsed when I mentioned Fray and now you want to adopt her!” he said incredulously as he waved his hands for emphasis. 

“Not adopt, Eliot. Just…Look, we’re family, right?” Fen asked calmly. 

Eliot raised his brows and pointed stoically at the wedding band on his finger. 

Fen waved her hand, “I don’t mean that way. I’ve learned that family doesn’t always have to look the same way. Like this,” she gestured around the table, “Quentin, Margo, Josh, Penny, Kady, and Ted now that he’s here…even Dean Fogg. We’re a family now.”

Margo cocked her head and scoffed, “If Dean Fogg is family he’d have to be some kind of drunk uncle. And I think I already have enough of those.”

Quentin let out a tittering giggle, “You’re the older sister who always tries to get me to do things that get me into trouble,” Quentin observed. 

Margo gave him a sideways glance and smacked him on the shoulder, “Yeah, you’re the nerdy little brother who won’t do what I say.”

“What am I?” Josh asked speculatively. 

Quentin scrunched up his nose and thought hard, “the annoying brother-in-law who can cook,” then he let out a loud laugh that drew every gaze in the room to him. 

Eliot narrowed his eyes, “Q, are you drunk?” 

Quentin just shrugged in reply and took another drink of wine. “Ok, let’s put a pin in that,” Eliot observed. He turned back to Fen and his look softened. 

“You’re right. All of us here are definitely more than friends. We're some strange amalgamation of family members. But what does that have to do with the moody teenager who’s not our daughter.”

“She doesn’t have anyone else, El. She was stolen from her family. She was with us on the key quest, she was with us through the fairy occupation. I know she was a spy, but she ended up helping us in the end. She lost what little she had to stand up for us. And we changed when she was here. I got better, remember. It pulled me out of my depression. And you learned you aren’t your father…I think after all that maybe we owe her some kind of place in our lives.”

Eliot nodded begrudgingly, “Ok…whatever you want. I’m fine with it. As long as she keeps that teenage attitude to herself.”

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, “Thank you, El.”

Eliot rolled his eyes dramatically and patted her back. The rest of the meal progressed good naturedly with some familial ribbing between Josh, Quentin, & Margo. Eliot watched Quentin with a knowing eye as the meal finished. Ted kept surreptitiously moving his wine glass away but somehow it kept finding its way back into Quentin’s hand. As he rose from his chair he swayed dangerously and leaned against the table for support. 

“Jesus Christ, Q. You would think you spent enough time drinking with Eliot and I that you’d have learned to hold your liquor better by now,” Margo observed in her best attempt at a mothering tone. 

Quentin giggled back at her, “I think Humbledrum could probably drink Eliot under the table. We should test that out sometime.” 

“I am highly offended by that. I’ve never met any living creature that could out drink me. Though he does have considerably more body weight, so I suppose it would be scientifically possible. But I know he can’t mix a cocktail as well as I can, so there’s still something I excel at.”

“Q, baby, you should go lie down and sleep it off,” Margo advised as she pushed him upright and took the wine glass from his hands. 

Quentin nodded, “Probably right.” He gave his dad a sloppy hug good night and blew a kiss in Eliot’s general direction. Eliot laughed and waved him out the door. 

Margo shook her head, “I swear that boy is such a lightweight. You’d think he’d have more of an alcohol tolerance after living in the Physical Kids Cottage. I mean how many late nights did he stay up flirting with you when you were busy destroying your liver?”

Eliot raised his brows and gave her a stern look, “Quentin handles his liquor perfectly fine. And as far as your question goes, since I was busy dealing with a few major flaws at the time…you know, such as drinking and drugs…my memory may be a bit skewed.”

Margo scoffed, “Bullshit. You remember every detail about every interaction you’ve had with Quentin Coldwater. And you can’t tell me otherwise, ‘cause I’ve listened to you blabber on about him for an eternity.”

Eliot’s mouth opened and closed a few times in an imitation of a fish as he tried to find words to answer Margo’s accusation. He shot a nervous glance towards Ted and ducked his head self consciously. 

“Seriously El, you two better get it together soon or I swear I’m gonna knock you both over the head and have a come to Ember talk. All this stupid back and forth, does he love me, I’m not worthy shit is getting really old and giving mama a headache. You're both so madly in love with each other it’s sickening and you have been forever. Just get married already.”

Eliot blinked and cleared his throat, “Uh…I’m already married,” he observed flatly.

Fen rose from her chair and put a hand on his shoulder, “You know…that’s not technically true anymore. When Ember kicked you out of Fillory that broke our marriage contract. All those rules that were in place because of our marriage aren’t binding anymore. We can both leave Fillory, we can be with other people…You don’t have to keep wearing your ring and saying we’re married, Eliot. If it’s just for my sake don’t worry about me. Like I said before...we're all family. I want you and Quentin to be happy. I’ll be ok,” she said matter of factly as she bent to kiss Eliot on the cheek and then turned to say her goodnights to the room. As she shut the door behind her Eliot hung his head and fought back threatening tears. 

“Well then…” he choked out as he looked back across the table. “It’s not just that,” he licked his lips nervously and shook his head. “We’ve had a lot of…obstacles. Things haven’t been easy for any of us. And Quentin and I…I can’t just….,” he waved his hand weakly as his voice faded away.

“Honey, Alice Quinn was no obstacle, she was a distraction. And a bad one at that,” Margo supplied. 

Eliot rolled his eyes, “It’s not that. It’s no one else…It’s us, me…I…I said things…I lied to him…After…after…the mosaic.”

“That timeline I stopped from happening?” Margo questioned.

“But it did happen," Eliot snapped, desperate now for the truth to finally spill out. “It was fifty years, Margo…fifty years…and we remember it…all of it.”

“But you died,” Margo said bluntly. “Quentin’s letter said you were both dead. I stopped it. I dug up that time bitch’s corpse, got the key, I got to you before it happened. How?”

“I can’t explain it, Margo. It’s time magic and that’s always fucked. Maybe it was Jane fucking Chatwin,” he was wiping tears away now, “I don’t know…I don’t know…But we remembered. It happened. We lived a whole life there…and then I fucked it up.”

“Hey El, it’s ok. I get it. A whole life’s worth of memories that didn’t happen. That’s a lot. And living in Fillory past without your friends and growing old and dying alone…That’s something I wouldn’t wish on anyone, especially my two best friends. But you can move past it.”

Eliot shook his head, “No…you don’t get it…you don’t understand.”

She cocked her head and studied him sympathetically, “oh baby…I think maybe I do…maybe I do…It was you and Quentin, and you were together…yeah, I think I get it.”

He looked around the room at Josh and Ted. Their eyes were on him, pitying, judging. It was too much, he felt fevered, overwhelmed. He grabbed his wine glass and drained it in one gulp then hung his head miserably and ran a hand through his curls. 

Margo glanced sideways at Ted and pursed her lips. She rose from her chair and gripped Josh’s hand, “El honey, just think about what we talked about, ok. I’m here to talk to when you’re ready.” Then she and Josh were gone. 

A moment later a comforting hand came to rest on Eliot’s head. His eyes flew open and he jerked away from the touch. 

Ted looked at him placatingly, “I’m sorry, Son. I didn’t…”

“I’m not your son.” Eliot spat the words without thought. Ted's face took on a stricken look and Eliot felt himself deflate. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry…My dad didn’t…well, anything really. It’s just reflex. I know you mean well.”

Ted nodded, “I do, Eliot. I care about you, I really do. Both of you.” He sank down in the chair next to Eliot and picked up a nearby wine bottle. He poured some in Eliot’s glass and pressed it into his hand. “Thank you for sharing that about the mosaic. I know you were talking to Margo and I just happened to be here, but it still meant a lot that you have that trust in me.”

Eliot nodded silently and took a sip of his wine. 

“Do you love my boy, Eliot?” Ted asked softly. 

A choked sob escaped Eliot’s lips as he nodded again. 

“Have you told Quentin?” Ted persisted. 

“Yes,” his voice cracked on the word and he raised his swimming hazel eyes to look into Ted’s dark brown ones that so resembled his sons. “He doesn’t trust me anymore. He thinks…he thinks I’ll run away.” Eliot felt the tears slide down his cheeks and he hung his head again hiding behind the curtain of his dark curls. “I lied to him, Ted and I’m so, so sorry.” 

Ted put a hand on Eliot’s shoulder, “I know you are, son…uh, I mean Eliot. Quentin told me that he had his heart broken recently. I think he’s just protecting himself and maybe punishing you a little bit in the process.”

Eliot swiped at his wet cheek, “I deserve it, I do. He agreed to try and I’m so grateful. But…I wish he’d really give us a chance and stop denying our relationship.” 

“Why do you think you deserve it?”

Eliot shook his head, “I lied to him…after our memories came back. I made him think I didn’t want him.” The words poured out of him like a dam released and he couldn’t stop the flow. “I said he was too straight, that I wouldn’t choose him if I had a choice. I told him to go be life partners with someone else.” Eliot buried his face in his hands, “Oh god…how could I? How could I sit there and say those things with him looking back at me with all that love and bravery and goodness in him. Fuck. I’m such a screw-up.”

He pulled Eliot into a loose hug, soothing his back as he sobbed into his shoulder. “Shhhh…Shhhh…that’s not true. You’re not a screw-up. You have a second chance. He knows you…He loves you, I can tell. Shhhh…”

Eliot concentrated on breathing deep and pulled away from Ted’s shoulder. He regained some semblance of control as he took another sip of wine. Wearily he scraped the hair back from his face and straightened his vest, “I’ve done so many things wrong in my life…Quentin is the only thing I’ve ever gotten right. But I was so scared…I pushed him away.”

“You need to tell him all this, Eliot. Make sure he knows how you really feel.”

“I’ve tried,” Eliot whispered miserably. 

Ted leaned down to make eye contact with Eliot’s dejected gaze, “You understand Q’s problems, right?”

Eliot nodded brokenly. 

“All those negative thoughts that attack him, they tell him that you don’t want him…that he’s not good enough for you, that all those things you told him before are true.”

Eliot gave him a stricken look, “No…no, no, no…that’s not…He’s too good for me. Not…oh no.”

“You’ve got to get through all that static in his brain. You’ve got to show him, prove to him that you do choose him; that you won’t run away.”

“How?” Eliot’s voice sounded raw to his own ears. 

Ted shook his head, “I don’t know, Eliot. I don’t know…I’ve spent his whole life trying to prove to him that he was good enough and loved enough. Sometimes it just doesn't work.”

Eliot pulled himself upright and straightened his spine, visibly steeling himself for the effort. “I can do this. I can…I have to. I can’t lose him again. He’s…he’s too important.”

Ted nodded and swiped tears off his own cheeks. He opened his arms and gave Eliot a fatherly smile. Eliot bit his lip, eyes full of emotion, he let out a little choked laugh and bent to receive the first hug he’d ever received from a father in his life. 

As they broke apart Eliot smiled sadly at Ted, “Thank you. For everything.”

Ted smiled back at him, “Thank you…for loving my son.”

As he walked into his vast bedroom his eyes went immediately to the still perfectly made bed. It was undisturbed. He sighed and looked around the room. It was empty, no signs of Quentin anywhere. He began to remove his clothes with heavy limbs and a heavier heart. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over the spot Quentin’s body had occupied that morning. The physical urge to be close to Quentin washed over him. He was just down the hall, just a few steps away. He was high king, he could sleep where he liked, couldn’t he? Decision made, he grabbed a robe and padded down the hall to Quentin’s room. 

Quentin didn’t stir as he entered the room. With a quick tut he produced a ball of light that lit the room just enough for him to spy Quentin curled on top of the covers in the middle of the bed. His clothes were strewn haphazardly on the floor and Eliot sidestepped a shoe as he made his way toward his goal. 

“Oh, Q,” he breathed as he reached him. He looked so lovely, black boxers hugging his ass, pale skin shining in the moonlight, hair like burnt copper spread out on the pillow behind him. Eliot’s heart contracted in his chest. 

He crawled on the bed and curled himself around the sleeping figure. Telekinetically he pulled a blanket up and over them. As he put out the sphere of light he felt Quentin move in his arms. 

“Hmmmm, El?” Quentin muttered. 

“Yeah, baby. It’s ok, go back to sleep,” Eliot soothed, stroking his hand over bare skin. 

Quentin turned in his arms, humming sleepily and nuzzling into him until his face was buried against his chest and his head tucked under Eliot’s chin. 

Eliot gripped him tighter and let a pleased little moan escape his lips. 

“El?” Q said groggily into his left pec. 

“Hmm, baby?”

“’M not punishing you,” Q slurred out softly.

Eliot hummed into his hair and kissed the top of his head chastely, “I know, Q…I know.”

“Mmmmm….” Quentin responded. 

He felt sleep take him again and held him like a precious gift as he slumbered peacefully through the night. Sleep didn’t come to Eliot so easily. He spent most of the night thinking hard about what Ted had said. When morning dawned bright through the window and sunlight began to stream across the bed Eliot thought he might have a semblance of a plan. 

A banging noise invaded their slumber mid-morning. A distant banging, like it was down the hall…where his room was. He untangled himself from Quentin and grabbed his robe. 

“Eliot!!! Q!!! Get the hell out here! We have an emergency!” Margo was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

“Margo, we’re down here,” Eliot flung open the door and shouted into the hallway around the same time Ted’s door opened and he stuck his head out.

Margo moved towards him purposefully as a group of guards ran by. “Coldwater!” she screamed over Eliot’s shoulder, “ghost of girlfriends past is about to drop some epic Library shit on us!”

“What?” Quentin called groggily from the bed. 

“Throne room! Now!” she called as she hurried away following another group of guards. 

Eliot looked over at Ted blearily and gave him a weak shrug as Quentin pushed past him, a t-shirt pulled haphazardly over his head and his pants still open. 

“Q, wait!” Eliot tightened the sash of his robe and rushed after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle for the throne room ensues. Alice is a problem and Penny needs rescued. Quentin needs a drink and a nap. Eliot and Quentin finally work out their issues...in a very intimate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter...And should've probably been two chapters, but well, I didn't want to separate it. In my mind it all goes together, so here it is. Writing action is not my strong point, so this was an interesting sequence to do. Hopefully, it works out. Also, the boys get very intimate in this chapter and good thing I already raised the rating because this definitely would've done it. I hope it gets the job done and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you can and let me know what you think. Coming up next it's banquet and celebration time!

They ran through the hallways towards the throne room as Margo began to fill them in on the current crisis in progress, “Kady stumbled through the portal tree this morning babbling something about Penny. The guards brought her here and then all hell started breaking loose.”

Kady ran up to them looking worried and bedraggled. 

“What happened?” Eliot asked her. 

“We were out tracking down a rogue hedge when Gavin and Alice showed up. He threw some shit and I hit him with a blast but by that time the blonde bitch had stuck a needle in Penny’s neck and then they were just gone. They kidnapped Penny!”

“And now the motherfucking library has commandeered our throne room. There are wards up and every time the guards try to get in they get blasted,” Margo explained. 

“Is it Alice in there?” Quentin asked. 

“No, Einstein, it’s the motherfucking Lorians,” Margo threw at him. 

“And if she’s hurt one hair on Penny’s head I swear to god I’ll blast her into dust,” Kady swore hotly. 

Quentin shot her hard look, “You can't! It’s Alice.”

Kady narrowed her eyes, “It’s Penny.” She accented her words with a hard shove that knocked him into Eliot’s chest. 

“Excuse me!” Eliot said at the top of his lungs as a guard who’d tried to get past the wards was flung backwards in front of them. “We’ve got to clear the room so we can work and figure out how to get through these wards.”

“Right, these chuckleheads aren’t going to be any use against magic.” Margo turned and gave the order for the guards to fall back and protect the perimeter of the castle.

“But what do we do once we’re through the wards, how do we deal with her?” Eliot asked the group. 

“Alice was powerful before she was a niffin…now…I don’t know if we can beat her,” Quentin said morosely. 

“Fuck that,” Kady countered, “Let me at that bitch with battle magic, I’ll take her down.”

“Hey,” Margo cut in as she returned to the group with Josh in tow, “I’m not opposed to battle magic, but let’s also remember that there are five of us and cooperatively we can do amazing shit. So Kady, you’re the spell expert…”

Kady took a deep breath, “Yeah, ok. I think…there’s something. Stanislov’s Binding might work, it would neutralize her magic and bind it to us. Does everyone know that one?” she asked and everyone nodded affirmatively. “We can figure the rest out when we get in there and see what we’re working with. We’ll probably need some kind of distraction.”

All eyes turned to Quentin. 

“We’re not together anymore!” Quentin shouted at the group angrily. 

“That’s kind of the point, Q. She seems like the kind to have lingering bitterness,” Margo explained. “But you may want to zip up your pants before we go in there.” Quentin let out a frustrated groan and turned his back to right his clothes as best he could manage.

Kady smirked at him and then turned her look of disgust on Eliot's swaths of bare skin. “Could you maybe…cover up, before we fight for our lives.”

Eliot gave a hint of a smile and executed a graceful tut. His robe dissolved into a tasteful royal suit that wouldn’t get in the way of running or fighting and did the trick of covering the miles of bare skin that Kady found so offensive. 

Quentin suddenly spied his dad standing wide-eyed in a corner, “Dad, you need to go back upstairs. Stay out of the way. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m staying right here, Q. I won’t interfere. I just don’t want to hide. You all are facing danger, I want to be close by.”

Quentin looked uncertain, but nodded his understanding. He looked up at Eliot, “You ready to do this?”

Eliot gave him a sad smile, “If I say no can we go back to bed?”

The look Quentin answered with said more than words, and he nervously reached to tuck his hair behind his ear in an effort to hide the raw feelings coursing through him. 

“Eliot!” Margo interrupted loudly, “Stop dicking around. You’re the best with wards. Get on it!”

Eliot peered through his fingers at the doorway as Kady pulled out various shards of colored glass. “Q, can you pull that strand there?” he pointed to an area of the ward, while he worked another strand, carefully lifting it out of formation. He stood back and studied the wards again. “There should be one more. Can any of you see it?”

Julia suddenly appeared in the space next to Eliot without a sound. “Try this one here,” she said pointing to a glimmering strand of magic. 

Eliot jumped back and let out a shocked gasp. 

“Jesus, Julia. You’ve really got to work on that miraculous appearance thing. It’s kinda creepy without any warning,” Quentin informed her. 

“Pardon me for wanting to help my friends.”

She turned to look pointedly at Eliot and nodded towards the shimmering wards again. Eliot reached out a hand and plucked the one she had indicated. Immediately the wards disintegrated before their eyes leaving just the door to the throne room standing ominously before them. 

“Don’t suppose you can offer us any help in there, miss goddess,” Margo asked snarkily. 

Julia looked around her at the group of friends that were her family, “I’ll be here, if you need me. Just remember that it’s Alice. She’s one of us. She was a friend, a loved one, not too long ago. She’s not bad, or evil…she’s lost…misguided. Just like every single one of us has been at one time or another during all of this craziness that we’ve been dealing with.” The calming air of hope and peace she radiated seemed to settle over them all. “You’re all very capable and powerful magicians who truly want to do good in the world. I know you’ll be able to help her find her way back.” And with that declaration she disappeared from sight. 

Margo rolled her eyes, “Yeah, that’s not top priority for me. Let’s go get that bitch out of my damn throne room.”

Eliot took a deep breath, looked around at the others as they gathered around him, and swung open the heavy wooden door. 

Stepping through the door warily looking for the blonde magician they were greeted by a blanket of white. Ice and snow covered every surface in the room. Margo picked her way carefully towards the center of the room, clutching at Josh’s arm every few steps as her heels slipped in the slippery mess. 

“Alice!” Quentin called out, “Are you here?”

“Where the fuck is Penny, Alice?” Kady yelled to the room. 

Suddenly their eyes were drawn to the fourth throne on the dias. Alice’s throne. Light bent and refracted revealing Alice sitting there, silver filigree crown sat neatly on her head. Kneeling pale and nearly frozen at her feet was Penny, his hands bound and a silver collar tight around his neck. 

“You cosplaying as Elsa now or some shit?” Margo challenged.

Alice stood and descended the stairs. “I am still queen here, last time I checked…I have just as much right to be here as you do.”

“Bullshit,” Margo responded bitterly. “When you betray your friends and backstab the whole goddamn world you lose any rights you ever had you heartless niffin bitch.”

Alice straightened her shoulders and blinked down her nose at her, “Whatever. But you’re all going to come with me now. The Library needs to see you.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Eliot scoffed, “ I think you mean they need to imprison us for eternity.”

“That’s none of my business. I’m just supposed to bring you back.”

Kady readied to throw all she had at Alice as she circled to the side, “What makes you think we’ll just go with you? You know us, you know we don’t go down easy.”

Alice raised her hands in a tut and Penny shuddered and fell forward onto the ground, “Because if you don’t your boyfriend will die…for the second time.”

Kady fired off a missile shot of magic at Alice as she ran towards Penny.

Alice threw out her hand as she sidestepped Kady’s magic and sent a blast through the air hitting Kady in the shoulder and sending her sprawling backwards. 

“You could really kill him, just like that? He was your friend. We were your friends. You really have gone off the deep end, haven’t you?” Margo said disbelieving just before she sent a blast of her own hurtling towards Alice.

Ice shards flew as Alice cried out, she shielded her eyes and stumbled. “None of you ever knew me, or cared about me,” she said in a desperate voice. “You were only friends with me because of Quentin and because you needed me to defeat the beast.”

“You know that’s not true, Alice,” Quentin said stepping forward. 

“Q,” Eliot warned and lunged forward to grab at his arm. 

Quentin half turned towards Eliot and held out a hand to calm him, “It’s ok, El. I’ll be ok. She won’t hurt me.”

Eliot’s face twisted with worry, “She literally almost killed you before.”

Quentin grabbed Eliot’s hand and looked him in the eyes, “It’s ok, Eliot.” Then he let go and turned around to face her. 

Alice took a step forward and fired off an angry shot of magic in Margo’s direction, but missed her entirely. “Oh, of course you’re with him.”

“You and I haven’t been together in a long time Alice,” Quentin countered calmly, hands out placatingly in front of him. 

Alice shot a blast of magic at Eliot as he ducked behind a pillar, “No, we’re not together because every time things got good between us you ended up with Eliot’s dick in your mouth.”

Quentin visibly winced and shut his eyes, “It’s not…It doesn’t matter anymore…Why…Why are you helping them? Do you hate us so much…Do you hate me?”

Kady shot a blast of battle magic at Alice and she scrambled out of the way. Her focused remained on Quentin even as ice shards exploded near her right side. 

“No, Q. I don’t hate you…I’m sad that we never had more of a chance to make things work. But magic ruined it. It’s evil. It corrupts everything it touches. Even you.”

Quentin shook his head and took another step forward. “Ok…I don’t really see it that way. We’re not the ones threatening to kill Penny.”

Eliot stepped out from behind the column he’d been hiding behind and executed a complicated tut. The snow and ice melted away in an instant. 

“No,” Alice groaned in frustration and raised her hands as Margo stepped out of the shadows behind her. 

“Hey frigid bitch, time to let it go,” Margo declared as Alice swung around towards her. A powerful blast knocked Alice off her feet and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and slid to the floor in a heap. 

Kady stood up from where she had been crouched next to Penny, “Now, do the binding spell. Together.”

As one the five magicians in the room raised their hands before them and began a series of elaborate tuts. As they worked a silver light was pulled from Alice and moved towards them, separating into five balls of light. The lights moved over the heads of the magicians and as they finished the tuts and lowered their hands, the lights settled into each of them. 

Quentin heaved a deep sigh as he felt Alice’s magic inside him. It was hot, manic, anxious…uncomfortable. 

“Now her magic is bound to each of us. She won’t be able to cast until we cooperatively do the reversal spell,” Kady explained.

Quentin moved towards Alice’s unconscious form. 

“Quentin, stay back,” his dad yelled from just inside the room. Eliot took an involuntary step forward. 

Quentin held his hand up in a gesture meant to stop any arguments as he knelt beside Alice. He felt her pulse and checked her breathing then began inspecting the back of her head for any blood or obvious trauma. “I think she’s ok, just out from the force of the blast,” he announced with relief. 

“Are we ok with that?” Margo asked. “I mean what do we do with her now? If we let her live she’s just going to keep on coming after us and working against us.”

“What about a memory wipe?” Josh suggested. 

Kady nodded, “I can do it. Q, get out of the way.”

Quentin looked horrified, “No! I’m not…what? That’s not even…we are not doing that.”

“It’ll be painless, Coldwater. She’ll just forget everything since she got to Brakebills. I mean her life’s been pretty messed up…even more than the rest of us, so she’d probably be grateful. I’ll replace it with unicorns and rainbows. She’ll be happy. Just move out of the way.”

Quentin stood and turned to face Kady, still placed squarely between her and Alice. “No,” he said firmly. “You’re not taking her memories.”

“What do you care?” Kady asked belligerently, “You’ve moved on with someone else and she obviously doesn’t have stellar memories of your time together. So what do you care if I replace them?”

Quentin looked back at Alice, “It’s not about that. People aren’t just who they are at this moment…We’re made up of our histories, our stories.” He looked around at all of the people he cared about in the room, his eyes touching on his dad, on Eliot, Margo, Josh…Kady. “Our memories make us who we are. It’s about the journey that led us here, to this moment…for all of us. She’s who she is because of Brakebills, the beast, being a niffin, coming back to life…all of it. You’re who you are because you loved Penny, lost him, fought your way back from the bottom and got him back. You can’t just take that away from someone…you’ll change who they are. Don’t you see, you’ll erase who she is…And I…I…can’t…I can’t let you do that.”

Kady shifted uneasily where she stood. She lowered her hands and looked back over her shoulder at Penny, who was lying unconscious on the floor. “Well shit, Coldwater.”

“So what’s the plan then, Q?” Margo asked.

Quentin shook his head nervously and held up his hands in a shrug. He looked at Eliot. 

“Dungeon I think…for now…We’ll do some research and see what other options we might have. Maybe we can figure out how we can help her,” Eliot suggested with his best kingly air. 

The others all exchanged looks and nodded their assent. Eliot called for the guards and Alice was taken away. Kady returned to Penny’s side to inspect the silver collar around his neck. She did a quick tut and it unclamped and fell to the floor. She untied his hands and pulled him close, inspecting him for signs of injury. 

Margo found her way into Josh’s arms and they stood nearby watching as Penny was fussed over. Quentin found his way into Eliot’s arms the moment he moved away from Alice. Their bodies fit themselves together like puzzle pieces. Eliot’s lips brushed Q’s forehead and his chin rested atop his head. Q’s cheek nestled against Eliot’s chest, his arms twined around his waist to join at small of his back. “Why do you always have to be so brave?” Eliot whispered into his hair. “Just once, can’t you be the coward in the story.”

“Sorry,” Quentin breathed into his chest. 

Eliot closed his eyes and sighed, “Don’t be sorry, baby…It’s who you are.”

“Guys,” Kady interrupted. “Please tell me Fillory has some kind of doctor that we can call to look at him? There’s no way I can get him to the portal tree like this and he’s not traveling anytime soon.”

“Let’s get him moved to a room and I’ll get the palace physicians to check him over,” Margo said helpfully, pulling out of Josh’s arms. 

Quentin moved away from Eliot and towards his dad as Penny was lifted off the floor and taken out of the throne room. Ted pulled him into a bear hug and wiped his eyes as he pulled away, “I’m so glad you’re all alright. That was…unbelievable.”

Quentin shoved a hand through his hair and nodded, “Yeah.” He looked around at the chaotic mess of people now filling the throne room. His friends all moving off to attend to business elsewhere. 

“I’m a little…overwhelmed dad. I think I’m gonna…I need a drink…and to lie down.”

Ted nodded. “Alright Curly Q. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later.”

Quentin almost ran from the room. When he reached the royal apartments it wasn’t his own room he headed for. He shut the door to Eliot’s bedroom and immediately went to find the wine. He’d stripped out of his clothes and found his way into Eliot’s bed by the time he’d finished his first glass. 

Penny regained consciousness while the doctor was examining him. It had been a chore from then on to keep him from getting out of bed. Kady had finally performed a sleep spell to put them all out of their misery. The doctor didn’t give him a clean bill of health, but he’d said with a little rest and a few days of therapeutic teas he should be fine. The collar Alice had used to control Penny's traveling power had left burns on his neck. But they looked worse than they were. That had apparently been why the room had been covered in ice and snow. Kady had explained there was something about extreme temperatures that rendered travelers open to other magical influences.

Eliot was walking through the hall tiredly pushing a hand through his hair when he spotted Ted. “Hey, have you seen Q?”

“He said he needed a drink and a nap. That was a few hours ago.”

Eliot nodded, “Thanks. Hey, are you alright after this morning? I know that was probably a lot for you.”

Ted looked up at Eliot, “Magic, it’s a lot, isn’t it. I never thought of that. Battling with it, using it to hurt.”

Eliot looked at him sympathetically, “That is an unfortunate downside.”

“That girl, she was Quentin’s girlfriend?”

Eliot cast his eyes towards the ground, “Uh…yeah. They dated off and on a while back.” He took a shaky breath and clasped his hands together in front of him, “I kinda fucked it up.”

Ted put a hand on his shoulder, “Son, that looked like something that wasn’t going to work out anyway. I’d say you did a good deed in fucking that up.”

Eliot let a giggle slip out as he looked up at Ted. “Mr. Coldwater, how perceptive you are…I think I’m going to find Q.” 

Ted nodded, “You do that, Eliot. I think he needs you.”

He opened the door to Quentin’s room and was met with an empty bed. Eliot bit his lip and turned towards the door to his own bedroom. Had Quentin chosen Eliot’s room to shelter in? He entered quietly, slipping in and shooting his eyes toward the bed. The sight that greeted him made his heart ache and his pants feel uncomfortably tight. Quentin was sprawled on the bed, naked, the sheet twisted around his waist. 

Eliot’s mouth watered as he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge. Quentin stirred behind him, “El?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

He stretched lusciously, “Is Penny ok?”

Eliot reached a hand over to brush silky, brown hair out of his eyes, “Yeah, he’s fine. He’s sleeping. Kady’s with him.”

His lips turned up in a lazy smile, “Mmm…I’m glad.”

Eliot smiled down at him, “Me too…How are you doing, baby?”

He stretched again and sighed, “I’m good…wine, sleep…mmm, y’know.”

“Not bothered by what Alice said then?”

Quentin shook his head slightly and put a hand up to hook around Eliot’s neck. “She’s…messed up. We’ll work it all out. I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

“Oh, what do you want to do right now?” Eliot asked with a smirk. 

Quentin pulled Eliot down to his mouth and whispered against his lips, “Kiss you.”

Eliot let out a little moan and let himself fall into the kiss. He stroked a hand down Quentin’s side and licked his way into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other as the kiss deepened. Quentin’s hips arched up off the bed. 

Eliot pulled back and surveyed Quentin’s bare, straining body and hardening cock. He gave him a wicked look, “Q, were you waiting here like this for me to come and ravish you?”

Quentin’s dick gave a visible twitch and he stuck his tongue out to nervously lick at his lips. “Maybe…um…yes…please.”

Eliot gave a low laugh, and moved over Quentin to cage him in, a hand on either side of his head. He leaned down and claimed those hungry, pouty lips in another kiss. This one was filthy and wet and when Eliot rolled his hips against Quentin’s both of them gasped with the heat of it. 

“What do you want little Q?” Eliot prompted hotly. “Tell your high king what you need.”

“You,” Quentin whispered against his lips. 

“Where do you need me, baby?” Eliot punctuated his question with another sharp roll of his hips. 

Quentin moaned under him, “Please…Please Eliot. I need you on me…in me…please.”

Eliot licked at his jaw, tracing a line down to his neck where his lips began to suckle hungrily. “You taste so good,” he teased as he sucked a bruise into the tender skin. 

Quentin moved under him, his hands working Eliot’s shirt free and trying desperately to find the fastening of his pants. 

At last Eliot raised his head and took pity on him. He batted his hands away, working the buttons and zippers fast and efficiently. In a moment he was as bare as Quentin and his clothes had been deposited in a neat heap on the floor. He crawled back onto the bed and Quentin spread his legs open for him. He settled between them and let his hand encircle Quentin’s shaft, giving it a long stroke. 

Quentin made a needy little sound above him and Eliot lowered his mouth to lick at the head. He stroked slowly, his hand keeping the rhythm as his tongue teased and swirled and lapped at the head of his cock. The sounds falling from Quentin’s mouth were getting more desperate. His hands came down to tangle in Eliot’s curls, “El…El…mouth, please.”

Eliot chuckled and licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft from base to tip. Quentin shuddered under him, “What was that, baby? What do you want me to do with my mouth?”

“Asshole,” Quentin choked out on a sob. 

Eliot made a pleased little sound, “Well, that’s a completely different set of skills, but it can be arranged.”

“I need your mouth on my dick, El…Now.” He punctuated his words with a sharp pull on the dark curls. 

“Mmmm…your high king obeys,” Eliot murmured as he wrapped his lips around Quentin and sucked him into his mouth. Quentin groaned low and long and his hips jerked upwards on the bed. Eliot pulled back then took him deeper, he sucked him slow and steady, holding his hips to stop Quentin from hurrying things. 

Quentin’s cries were becoming desperate and unintelligible as Eliot took him to the root and held there. He looked up through hooded lashes and the sight nearly sent him over the edge. Quentin looked wanton, his eyes unfocused and dilated, lips kiss swollen and parted, panting and flushed. A beautiful blush stained his cheeks and chest.

Eliot released Quentin’s throbbing member with a whimper of his own and ran a hand over that beautiful, flushed torso. Quentin moaned at the loss of his mouth. 

“It’s ok, little Q. We’re not done baby. Can you take my fingers, or do you want me to do the spell?”

Quentin’s hips arched off the bed at the suggestion and a broken whimper fell from his lips. “Fingers…El…Use your fingers…please.”

“Mmmmm…Such a good boy today. So polite,” Eliot praised. “You know how to get your high king to do exactly what you want, don’t you baby?” He stroked a hand over Quentin’s thigh as he spoke. He called the lube to his hand with a thought and parted Quentin’s legs a little wider, adjusting his body until he was open and on display for him. Eliot felt his breath hitch in his chest as he took him in. 

“El...please,” came a broken plea from Quentin’s lips. 

Eliot let out a breathy laugh. “You’re just so goddamn gorgeous like this…do you know that? It takes my breath away.”

He whimpered and arched off the bed, begging for Eliot’s touch. Obligingly Eliot ran a soothing hand over his hip and thigh and spread the lube on his fingers. He slipped in a finger and felt Quentin’s body respond. “That’s it…just like that. Let me in, Q.”

“More, El…more,” Quentin stuttered out.

“Shhhh…Patience.”

He pushed his finger in deep and held it still for a moment. Moving it in and out slowly, deliberately, sliding against the little bundle of nerves inside that made him moan and writhe with need. Eliot pushed in a second finger and scissored them back and forth, stretching Quentin open for him. Quentin’s moans were growing louder and less contained, fingers tangled in his hair and pulled as he added a third finger. 

“Oh Fuck,” Quentin choked out. “El…Fuck…Please…I need you.”

“Where baby? Tell me what you need me to do to you,” his voice sounding thick and heavy to his own ears. 

“Fuck Eliot…Fuck me…Fuck me, please,” Quentin’s ragged plea was uttered like a dying man’s prayer. 

Eliot let out a guttural growl and quickly spread the lube over his cock. He lined himself up and pushed into Quentin’s tight heat. Quentin let out a cry as Eliot joined their bodies. His hand found it’s way around the back of Eliot’s neck and he pulled him in close for a kiss as Eliot began to move inside him. Their lips joined in a filthy kiss as their bodies moved together. 

Eliot quickened his pace and Quentin bucked up to meet him, heels digging into Eliot’s ass. Their breathing became ragged and shallow, moans filling the room. Quentin was gasping under him and making little choking sounds on each deep thrust. 

Eliot reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Quentin. Quentin threw back his head and let out a broken sob at the first stroke. “Eliot…Eliot…Fuck…coming…coming….God, El!”

His body clenched around Eliot as he continued to thrust into him. Come spurting over Eliot’s hand and onto their stomachs. 

Eliot let out a guttural moan and felt himself fall over the edge. He held onto Quentin for dear life as he spilled inside him. “Quentin...,” he sobbed the name into his skin as he collapsed against him. 

Quentin stroked his back and kissed his sweat soaked curls. “Shhhh…I’ve got you, EL…I’ve got you.”

They breathed together, wrapped in each other’s arms, sated and complete. Eliot knew he would do anything to never leave this man’s side. This perfect human, who blew his mind on so many levels…he loved him beyond imagination. There was nowhere else for him but in his arms. 

Quentin held Eliot like a precious gift, the weight of him against his body not smothering, but soothing. It had never been like this with Alice. The love between them had always been strained, harsh, forced. Their relationship always seemed like a chore, the act of sex for them just a shadow of what he’d just experienced with Eliot. Eliot…this man who could fuck him into mindlessness and cherish him with such ferocity. His hand stroked sweat damp skin, fingers combed through wet curls. He felt tears on his cheeks, but didn’t wipe them away, loath the take his hands from Eliot.

He made up his mind then…whatever he’d been resisting; whatever had been his motive…he was done with it. No more protecting his heart, no more punishing Eliot for his hurtful words and instinct to run away. He belonged here…with Eliot…in every way. There could be no resistance. This was what he had been moving towards for so long. They needed each other. This was love. 

Eliot finally found the strength to roll his weight off of Quentin and do the tuts to clean their bodies. As he pulled Quentin into his embrace he saw the tears on his cheeks. He wiped them lovingly away with the back of his hand, “Ok?” he whispered as he brushed his lips against his temple. 

Quentin nodded, “I just…it was…so much. El,” he looked up and met his eyes bravely. “I love you. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me.”

A tear slipped down Eliot’s cheek, “Oh baby…I will never, ever leave you again…I swear on every god in the multiverse.”

“You mean it?” Q questioned softly as he wrapped himself around Eliot.

“I mean it with all my heart,” Eliot reached down and tipped his chin up so he could look in his eyes as he said it. “I love you too, Q. I’ve loved you for a long time. Before Fillory, before everything. I love you so much…I was just so afraid…But I’m done with that. I promise. No more fear…I want you so much…I want us…this. I won’t ever run from you again.”

Quentin brushed at the tears streaming down his face and pushed up to press his mouth to Eliot’s. They kissed slow and deep and soul melding. Their love was acknowledged and accepted, and the problems they’d struggled with seemed insignificant in the hot, bright light of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted has a talk with the prisoner, High King Eliot makes a decision about Alice's fate, Diplomats & nobility arrive for the banquet and Quentin gets an unwelcome surprise.

Ted wandered through the lower levels of the castle occasionally stopping to ask a guard directions. He wasn’t sure why he was going to the dungeon exactly. Maybe it was just curiosity about his son’s life. But he felt like he needed to see Alice, talk to her. It was silly, after the battle he’d witnessed this morning, after seeing magic thrown around the room like missiles…to think that maybe he could help in some quiet way. But he wanted to be of use somehow, and right now this felt useful. 

A guard pointed him towards a cell at the end of a stoned hallway. He walked towards the bars and saw the blonde girl with dark glasses sitting on the bunk with her hands folded primly in her lap. She didn’t look up just spoke cooly to the stone floor, “I don’t want to talk to any of you. Just leave me alone.”

“I’m not…I’m Ted Coldwater…Quentin’s dad.”

Her head jerked up. “Quentin’s dad? But magic’s back…how are you…I don’t understand.”

“I don’t entirely understand either,” he replied as he stepped closer to the bars, “but it seems like Quentin’s friend Julia granted a miracle. The cancer’s gone and I’m here, in a fantasy kingdom visiting my magician son and his friends.”

Alice hung her head and sniffed, Ted wondered if she was crying. “Alice, I don’t know you, but something tells me that what happened today maybe wasn’t entirely your choice.”

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever I say or do they’ll never forgive me. I need to focus on moving forward with my life, without friends. All I’ve got to depend on is myself.”

“It seemed like Quentin was ready to forgive you…if you’d just consider their side of things.”

“Their side of things is wrong,” she said bitterly. “Magic has ruined my life. It ruins everything. It has to be destroyed or controlled. The Library will do that, it’s the only way.”

Ted cocked his head and nodded, “I know it may seem like that right now. Thing is, there’s always more than one way to do something. And sometimes one person’s way is different from another’s…but that doesn’t make one way more right than the other…just different.”

She looked up at him with a sad resignation in her eyes, “You sound like Q. So idealistic…so hopeful.” Alice shook her head and her hands twisted together in her lap, “I never understood how he could be like that. So sad and depressed all the time, but when we were going through stuff he always believed, so much, that things would work out…even when everyone around us was telling us it was hopeless and we were all going to probably die, there was Q, with that hope…holding us all together.” She reached up to brush the wet stain of tears off her face, “I miss that the most. I don’t have that anymore.”

“Maybe that was what you were looking for with the Library…hope; someone to help you and tell you it was all going to work out?” Ted suggested gently.

She nodded, “That does sound reasonable. But I do believe in what they’re trying to do.”

“Enough to hurt your friends,” Eliot’s voice cut in, harsh and cold. “Kidnap, threaten…maybe even kill people that helped you and cared about you.”

Alice scoffed, “Really Eliot? Did you ever care about me? You were jealous…always. Just like a kid with a toy, you wanted Q and he was with me…so you had to break us up…you couldn’t just leave it alone. You never cared about me at all.”

“That’s not true Alice, it wasn’t like that.”

“Oh yes it was,” she countered bitterly, “I heard you say you called dibs on Q that day we came back from Brakebills South…The great Eliot Waugh called dibs, so of course what Alice wanted didn’t matter.”

“Who Q chooses to be with isn’t about what I want or what you want…It’s only about what he wants. You can’t just impose your will on people, that’s not how life works,” Eliot half yelled into the silence of the dungeon.

“Right,” Alice answered with sarcasm dripping in her tone, “That’s why you fucked him while we were together just to spite me.”

Eliot laughed then, his eyes wide. He shook his head disbelievingly, “Trust me Alice when I say that fucking Q has never, ever had anything to do with you…and while we’re on the subject you seem to continuously want to bring up…If things had been good between the two of you I wouldn’t have been able to get him into my bed.” 

She pressed her lips into a thin line, spine straighter than a board. Every muscle in her body tensed as she looked away from Eliot.

Eliot sighed deeply and groaned in frustration. Q wouldn’t want this. He was trying to learn something from the beautiful, brave boy asleep upstairs. Quentin had given him a second chance, offered him his heart. It made him want to make better decisions. To be the kind of king, friend, and lover that Quentin could be proud of. And that meant not fighting with Alice over the past…over what couldn’t be changed. That meant giving her another chance to prove herself, and helping her to find her way back to the fold, like Julia had wanted. 

“I’m sorry…This isn’t what I came down for…I didn’t mean to…,” He turned his gaze towards Ted, pleading for understanding. “I’m sorry Ted…I shouldn’t have…,” he broke off, hand carding through his curls. He gripped the cell bars as he fought for words. Ted laid a hand on his shoulder, grounding him, encouraging without words. Eliot closed his eyes, dropping his forehead against cold metal, “This isn’t about Quentin, Alice…It’s not about you and me, or Penny, or any of the others…It’s not even really about magic or the Library.”

Alice looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Silent, studying him. 

“What can we do to help you?” Eliot said with a quiet, even voice. 

“What?” she asked incredulously. 

“We…all of us…after the quest...,” he shook his head sadly and took a fortifying breath, “we all abandoned you. We felt betrayed and we turned our backs on you. And I’m sorry…I’m truly sorry that we made you feel hopeless, and lost. I’m sorry that we couldn’t be what you needed then. But the Library isn’t the answer. The order can’t solve the world’s problems by trying to take power for themselves, that’s despotism…take it from a High King. People can’t be so easily controlled. Bad things happen, like war and pestilence.”

“Why are you saying this?” she breathed out into the dampness of the cell. “You hate me.”

Eliot closed his eyes against her pained expression, “I don’t hate you. I can’t…Q doesn’t hate you, and…well…I trust his judgement more than my own.” He opened his eyes and looked over at Ted, “And I’ve learned from experience that no matter how bad you fuck up, there’s always a chance to be forgiven. So we’ll trust you again if you’ll let us…we’ll help you get better.”

“You’ll give me my magic back?”

Eliot drew back from the bars a half step, studying her, “I didn’t say that. Not right away anyway. You’ll have to earn our trust; you’ll have to make us believe it. I’m giving you another chance, but…it won’t be our heads on a platter. No one is being taken prisoner by the Library again. Not while I’m High King of Fillory. Not while our friends are in this palace under my protection.”

“So what are you going to do with me, High King?” she said with a mocking tone and a look in her eye that said she wasn’t sure she believed anything he had said. 

Eliot waved a hand dismissively, “I don’t know all the particulars yet, I’ve got to talk with Margo & Quentin. But for now I think you could be of use researching. I’ll have books delivered this afternoon from the palace library. You can search through them for any spells that may aid in our protection. And we also need more information on magic…where it comes from…What we turned back on in Blackspire, it has to come from somewhere. We need more information.”

She thought for a moment and then slowly nodded, “I guess it’d be useful to pass the time while I’m locked up here.”

He nodded back at her. “Good.” Eliot turned his gaze toward Ted who stood watching them intently, “Are you ready to go back upstairs, Mr. Coldwater?”

Ted looked between them, taking his time, mulling over his choices. He focused his eyes on Alice, sitting small and contained in the cell, her body stiff and closed off. Alone. 

“If it’s alright with you, Eliot, I think I’d like to stay awhile and keep the prisoner company,” Ted said carefully. Eliot nodded his assent and as he rounded the corner he looked back to see Ted drawing up a wooden stool to Alice’s cell. 

Political diplomats, glittering nobility, important guests from all over the kingdom and the surrounding areas had been arriving throughout the day. Eliot and Margo were in the thick of it, receiving the carriages as they approached the palace and sometimes sitting in the throne room as subjects bowed before them. Quentin was dressed in his Fillorian finery. Simpler than anything Eliot or Margo would have worn, but it was fine quality and delicately woven fabric struck through with threads of silver. He clung to the shadows as he made his way through the castle, doing his best to avoid any guests. Eliot had tasked him with pulling volumes from the royal library for Alice to go through while she sat in her cell. He was almost there when saw a familiar figure round the corner in front of him. 

“King Quentin,” Idri greeted as he held out his hand. “So good to see you again.”

Quentin tried to hold his emotions in check. The shock of seeing Idri here when he’d specifically not been invited and the jealousy he felt for this man who’d bedded Eliot and almost married him coalesced inside of Quentin as he stared at the other king’s outstretched hand. He forced a blank look onto his face and tried to school his breathing into a normal pattern. Idri shifted uncomfortably as he stood with his hand out, waiting. 

“I didn’t think you were invited to the banquet tonight, Idri,” Quentin said slowly as he looked down at the floor, fighting for calm. 

Idri dropped his hand at last, “I thought it merely an oversight considering my country’s importance as an ally to Fillory. Eliot and I left things in good standing the last I saw him, and though our marriage contract was voided…”

“Exactly,” Quentin found his voice. “Your contract was voided. And it is…most definitely,” his eyes raised to meet Idri’s, “NOT going to be reinstated…Ever.”

Anger and confusion flashed on Idri’s face, “You dare to insult Loria? Do you know what atrocities I can visit upon your borders?”

Quentin squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, feeling the courage to defend his love pool in his joints and marrow, “My intention wasn’t to insult the king of Loria…My intention was to keep you away from Eliot.”

Quentin could see the moment that understanding dawned in Idri’s eyes. A slow grin spread across his face as he looked down at Quentin. 

“Jealous little thing, aren’t you?”

Quentin bristled and shrugged, “Magicians are possessive by nature, I guess.”

Idri’s glance darted to Quentin’s hands, as if in reminder of his status as a magician. When he looked back up into Quentin’s eyes there was a challenge there. “I see no ring on your finger. I wonder why? You’re a pretty boy, and Eliot is possessive, it’s true. Why would there be no ring yet, hmmm? He was willing to wed me the moment we met.”

Quentin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out…He felt like he was drowning. His mouth opened and closed and he tried to stutter out a response. Idri narrowed his eyes and began to speak again, “Until there’s a ring to prove he belongs to you and you to him I think you have no right to keep us apart. If you’re right and he is truly yours than you have nothing to fear. But you cannot stop me from trying to bed him.” Without waiting for a reply he bowed regally and pushed past Quentin to continue towards the throne room. 

Quentin felt a heaviness settle in his chest, his mouth went dry and his vision blurred for a moment. He leaned against the wall for support and tried to focus on breathing. He said a silent prayer to Julia that no one else would walk by and see him like this, utterly eviscerated by Idri’s words. At last he managed to stumble the rest of the way to the library and dropped heavily into the first chair he saw. 

Fen looked up from where she was curled on a chaise lounge with a book. “Q, what’s the matter?” 

He let a choked little laugh escape as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat, “Idri’s here…and I think…I think he just challenged me.”

“What? He wasn’t invited,” Fen said furiously as she set her book aside and sat up. “Challenged you how?”

Quentin sighed and closed his eyes, “Eliot…He said I couldn’t stop him from trying to bed Eliot.”

“Ember’s balls, that is the most ridiculous…How dare he? Quentin he had no right.”

Quentin shook his head miserably, “I mean…no, it’s my fault really. I should’ve invited him. I was being a jealous jerk. What right did I have really? I wouldn’t even admit we were in a relationship until last night…Idri’s got a point. I don’t have any claim on Eliot…I mean at least you have a fucking ring.”

Fen blanched and glanced down at her wedding ring nervously. She leaned forward and put a hand on Quentin’s leg, “I’ve already talked about this with Eliot. I told him we’re not married anymore. He’s not committed to me like that. He’s free to be with you in whatever way he wants. You may not have a ring on your finger, but you’ve got his heart.”

Quentin clenched his hand into a fist and bit his lip…his brain was doing that thing it did where it took something good and tried to tell Quentin that it wasn’t true…wasn’t real. He fought against it…he knew…he knew Eliot loved him…He’d promised himself he wouldn’t question it anymore. But his broken brain made that so hard sometimes. He looked back up at Fen and his eyes swam as he tried to explain, “I know that…I do…He said he loves me, and I believe him. But sometimes my mind won’t let me believe…sometimes it tells me how inadequate I am, and that’s easier to believe…than to think that someone like Eliot…could ever…could…could choose someone like me.” 

He looked down at his hand again, spread out the fingers, inspected them…and his eyes slid to where Fen’s rested on his thigh…He traced over the silver band. “I never even thought about needing one of these, really…I mean…marriage…my parents are divorced, it just never seems to work out. I would’ve been happy without one…but…now.”

Fen watched him thoughtfully, “Did Idri say something about it? Did he say Eliot wasn’t committed to you because you didn’t have a ring?” Quentin just nodded ever so slightly, not raising his eyes. “He’s wrong, Q.” Fen said with conviction. 

“I know,” he answered back in quiet, unsure voice. 

Fen reached for the ring on her finger, “Here, take mine.”

Quentin jerked back, “No,” he held up his hands to ward her off, “no, no, no, no, no.”

“Just while Idri’s here. It doesn’t mean anything to me. It’ll shut him up.”

“Fen, no, I can’t.” Quentin reached out to still her hands as she tried to push her wedding ring towards him. “I can’t,” he said again. “I think that’s something that should be given from the heart to someone else…or not at all. I can’t take yours, even to pretend with.” She nodded reluctantly but with understanding. 

They sat in companionable silence for a while as Quentin sorted through his thoughts. She helped him with the task Eliot had set him on and once they had made a stack of books for Alice to look through they decided it was time to prepare for the banquet. Fen placed a tender kiss on his cheek as they parted. “It’ll all be ok, Q…you’ll see.” He nodded and did his best to believe her as he went to his room to change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diplomatic Banquet is in full swing and Idri seeks an audience with Eliot. Quentin gets distracted and Eliot goes through with his plan. Fen has a talk with Fray. Julia pays Ted a visit. There is a lot of Queliot fluff in this chapter. Things are moving towards a conclusion.

Quentin was sitting at a table on the dais with Eliot by his side, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Idri since he’d seen him enter. Eliot was chatting with a Fillorian noble about the importance of educating the populace, but Quentin was only half listening. He felt a large hand settle on his thigh. Quentin’s eyes darted to Eliot’s face, but only his hand wandered. His attention seemed to be still on the education system he was trying to build and convincing the noble to support his vision with his family’s fortune. 

Quentin listened for a moment and then turned his head towards his father; he was chatting with Humbledrum and Fray who were sat across from him. His eyes widened as he heard his father debating the benefits of allowing intermarriage between species to be legalized. Well, that was a conversation he didn’t really want to join. He turned back to the room without really seeing it. 

The nobles and dignitaries moved around the opulently decorated space eating Josh’s food and drinking Eliot’s wines. They were all after something…or someone. He was certain that at least one in attendance was specifically after Eliot. As he thought the thought, the long fingers on his thigh splayed out and began to slide inward. Quentin felt his breath catch and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to control his body’s reaction. When his eyes opened he found that Idri was approaching their table. 

Eliot nodded respectfully and greeted the other king, “So lovely to see you here, Idri. Loria is well represented. With both Prince Ess and your esteemed majesty in attendance we have an abundance of Lorians.”

Idri sketched a bow and shot Eliot a dazzling smile, “I couldn’t resist the temptation to visit my favorite ally and see its gorgeous high king.”

Quentin felt Eliot’s hand move and as long fingers teasingly brushed against him he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Flattery becomes you, my old friend,” Eliot replied smoothly. Quentin struggled to pay attention to the conversation with the distraction his hardening dick was providing. He’d called him a friend, was that meant to send a message to the other man? What Quentin definitely couldn’t miss was the brazen, lust filled look that Idri leveled at Eliot. 

Quentin closed his eyes tight and turned his head away. Ted glanced toward him with a curious look, “You okay, son?” Quentin let out a shaky breath and nodded in his dad’s direction. “Mmmhmm…uh…Yeah…yeah dad,” his voice came out rougher than he intended and he struggled not to let his eyes widen and his lips fall open as Eliot’s fingers traced the hardness that had developed in his pants. 

“Who is that man talking to Eliot?” Ted’s eyes cut to Idri’s immaculate form as he flirted shamelessly with the high king before him. 

“Uh…King Idri from Loria,” he ground out in as normal a manner as possible. 

“I didn’t think he was invited,” Ted whispered as Eliot’s hand slid away from Quentin’s lap and discreetly up to his shoulder. Quentin breathed a sigh of relief and sent his father a frustrated smirk, “He came anyway.”

“Sorry to cut this reunion short, your majesty. I do look forward to forging stronger trade ties with Loria. But I’m afraid I really must confer with Quentin about a very important matter.”

Quentin cut a stunned, questioning gaze to Eliot as he smoothly turned towards him and slid his hand up to cup his neck. “Let’s confer,” Eliot smiled widely and pulled him into a kiss that curled his toes and nearly knocked him off his chair. When Eliot’s lips finally left his he rose to his feet and pulled Quentin with him. “Will you walk with me in the garden, Q?”

“Uhhh….ok,” he answered breathlessly as his brain struggled to catch up with this unexpected request. 

Eliot grinned down at him and without a backwards glance at Idri’s frustrated countenance he pulled Quentin by the hand out the filigreed doors and into the royal gardens. 

Ted watched them go with a satisfied smile and then turned back to discuss the rights of talking animals with a bear and his girlfriend who was also the fake daughter of his son’s significant other. This was turning out to be a very interesting vacation. 

Margo had been around the room once greeting all the attendees and making her significant presence known with a well-placed remark here and there. She had made her way over to where Josh was holding court near a buffet table. A member of the Pickwick family was fawning over him as she walked up and threw an arm possessively across his shoulders, pulling him close to her side. “Margo,” Josh said in an overly loud and placating manner, “This is Agatha Pickwick a distant relative of Tick and Rafe. Her family runs the rabbit post for the southern provinces. She’s just offered me an obscene amount of money to cater a party she’s having next month.”

Margo eyed the woman with her fairy eye and wrinkled her nose in distaste, “That’s a shame, cause I’m about to outlaw parties in the southern provinces and require all monies designated for catering be donated to the Fillory Education Initiative.”

Agatha gasped and pressed her hand against her breast in shocked consternation. Josh rolled his eyes at Margo, “I’m sorry Agatha. I guess I won’t be able to cater your party. Looks like my high queen requires my services.” Agatha bowed to them both and backed away quickly melting back into the party. 

“Margo, that was very rude. You should really try not to piss off every Fillorian noble you meet. You don’t want the FU Fighters to get any more members, especially well funded ones…And she really liked my food.”

“Everyone likes your food, Hoberman. But you don’t need to take catering gigs on the side. You’re a freakin royal here, and we need you in the palace.”

“I’m a chef, Margo. You do the governing, not me. I’m just along for the ride and for whenever you need to screw around and let off steam.” 

“That is not true, Josh. You’re important…just as important as Quentin or Eliot.”

“Me?” Josh looked at her skeptically. “I’m not an idiot. I do not matter as much around here as the fucking high king. But I have some useful skills, I get that.”

“Josh, you were acting high king before. You matter. And I need you here. You know I’m a possessive bitch. And that means that when women hit on you and offer to pay you obscene amounts of money, I have a right to object.”

“High Queen Margo, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Tick appeared before them wearing a worried frown. “The earth girl in the dungeon is asking for more books.” 

“Kinda in the middle of something here, Tick. She can wait on her damn books.”

“Margo, it’s alright…I’m not essential at this party right now, I have some time to spare. Alice is one of us and she was a queen. She deserves to try some of this excellent cuisine. I’ll take her a plate of food and a few of the books that Quentin and Fen gathered,” Josh offered. “You stay here and practice your diplomacy, my queen.”

Margo raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, “Ok…just, don’t go soft on me. You know she’s dangerous. She may have been a queen here once, but that was a long time ago. We’ve been betrayed and attacked by her since.”

“Hey,” Josh stroked a hand over her jeweled wrist, “we all deserve a second chance sometimes. Betrayal isn’t always done with bad intentions.” He pointedly looked at her fairy eye and she blinked and turned away. Her thoughts raced back to her own time in the dungeon. She had bargained away Fen and Eliot’s child. They had forgiven her. Her best friend had forgotten her betrayal and given her a second chance. 

She swallowed and pulled her hand out of Josh’s grasp. Waving at the buffet table she muttered, “Take her some extra appetizers, and remember that she likes bacon.”

Josh grinned and nodded as he set about his mission of mercy. 

Fray raised her brow and cocked her head, her face a picture of confusion, “I don’t understand…I’m not really your daughter. Why do you want me to be a part of the royal family?”

“Because you already are,” Fen laid her hand over Fray’s on the table. “Having you in my life was a good thing. You reminded me how to be a person again, how to love and take care of someone. You helped me in so many ways…Eliot too. Like it or not, you’re a part of us now.”

“So what does that mean exactly?” Fray asked hesitantly. 

Fen gave a slight shake of her head, “I don’t know all the details, but it starts with you being family…a part of us. We want you to be included, to feel like you have a place here. The rest,” Fen shrugged and spread her hands, “we’ll figure out as we go.”

Fray looked at Humbledrum, “What do you think?”

The bear looked between Fen and Fray then curled his lips into a grin, “I think you’re very lucky to have found the high king and his wife.”

Fray gave a watery laugh, “Yeah…I guess I am.” She looked back at Fen with a hopeful look in her eyes, “Is this really what you both want?”

Fen nodded emphatically, “Yes…we’ve talked about it. There’s no question. If it’s what you want, then yes…just know that either way…whether you want to be a member of the royal family or not, we’ll always be here for you.”

Fray threw herself into Fen’s arms and hugged her tight. Fen let a little sob escape her lips as she stroked a hand over blonde hair and closed her eyes tight…Maybe her real daughter was dead, but Fray was very much alive…and Fray needed her. She could do this, she could be there for her, they could make their own family their own way and no one could tell them that it wasn’t real, because it was. She held a young girl in her arms who was wiping tears away at the thought of having a family she could lean on for the first time in her life. Fen felt complete and content for the first time since her father had bartered her away to a stranger from earth. This was the right thing to do. 

Quentin followed Eliot into the garden until the sounds of the banquet were only a distant gentle hum in the back of his mind. Eliot stopped under a bower that dripped lilac flowers down over the pathway. He popped a tut and Quentin watched tiny twinkling lights come to life all around them. He let out a little gasp as he looked around at the beautiful spot that was now illuminated in a soft glow of magic. “Show off,” he murmured to Eliot as he was led to a bench in the center of their little sanctuary. 

Eliot gave him a soft smile and waved a hand airily, “Well, one doesn’t have to have too many skills to be romantic in a setting like this.”

Quentin turned towards him on the bench, “Are you sure you shouldn’t be back at the banquet rather than out here with me? I mean…all those ambassadors, nobles, royals, and everything and you’re sitting in the garden all alone with me.”

Eliot reached to tilt Quentin’s chin up and met his eyes, “I’m right where I need to be because you’re the most important person in the world to me…You believe me, don’t you?” 

Quentin gazed into the hazel pools and willed his heart to stop trying to pound out of his chest. His breath stuttered as he felt his brain rebel and insecurities that he’d harbored his whole life take hold. He wasn’t good enough, was too broken, too awkward, too mediocre…there was no way Eliot could want him forever. He fought it. He closed his eyes, blocking out Eliot’s intense gaze and took an unsteady breath. 

“I know I’m not…not…I mean, you could have anyone. Idri, he…”

“Quentin,” Eliot stopped him firmly, “I realize I was being distracting just now, when Idri was shamelessly flirting and propositioning me with his eyes, but did you happen to notice who exactly had my attention? Was it the king standing there offering himself to me…or was it the adorable, perfect nerd sitting next to me? Where was my hand wandering? Who was I wanting?”

Hesitantly Quentin raised his eyes up to look at Eliot. He was so beautiful. It was so hard to believe that he got to have this with him. Especially after the horrible things he’d said when he rejected him…No, no, no…shut up brain. He’s forgiven…That’s not an issue anymore. He shook his head hard to clear the tangle of his thoughts. He was done doubting this. He wanted Eliot, Eliot wanted him…End of story. And his brain could fuck off. 

Quentin moved closer to Eliot and felt a strong hand wrap around the back of his neck and tilt his head…Suddenly he remembered that Eliot had asked him a question, he put his hand on Eliot’s chest…over his heart, and breathed out the words into the twinkling, night air, “You chose me.”

“Damn right, Coldwater. And I’ll keep choosing you.” With that he claimed Quentin’s lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled back Quentin sighed into the space between them. “I believe you…I do…I told myself that I was going to stop doubting this. Stop fighting what there is between us…but…El…I may need reminding, regularly, that this is real, that you want me, choose me. Otherwise my brain may win someday when it tells me what a loser I am and how you would be better off with literally anyone else.”

Eliot’s lips pressed together and he stroked his thumb over Quentin’s jaw. “I’m not worthy of you, Quentin Coldwater…You are the best thing that ever happened to me…you hear me…I’d be a fool to let you go. I was a fool, and I don’t plan on making that mistake a second time. But you’re right. I know you will need regular reminding, and so will I…And I just happen to have found something to remind us both how loved we truly are.” 

He pulled away to dig a hand into his pocket and came out with a small box. Carefully he removed the top revealing two simple gold bands nestled into the black velvet lining. 

“Oh my god, Eliot.” 

Eliot slipped off the bench onto his knees in front of Quentin and took his hands in his own. “Now listen, I understand you may not be ready for forever yet. But you’re it for me…You’re my other half. I’m never leaving you, ever…Do you hear me?”

Quentin nodded weakly, already feeling the tears start to spill over down his cheeks. 

“Someday, I’d like to declare to the world that you’re my husband, my heart…my everything. Until then…let this be a testament of what we are to each other, what we intend. So…Quentin Coldwater, will you maybe consider marrying me someday and until then, be committed to each other and let the world know that we’re officially off the market in every way possible?” 

Laughter bubbled out of Quentin as Eliot finished his proposal, “Yes El…Yes…Yes.” He moved his hands to cradle Eliot’s face and pulled him close in for a kiss that held all the bright promise of their future together. Eliot nipped at Quentin’s lower lip before pulling away and moving back up on the bench. He pulled the band intended for Quentin out of the box and held it carefully between his fingers. “There’s something else, Q. These rings, they’re enchanted. It’s not complete yet, we have to finish it when we put them on. But these rings, they’re like mood rings. Right now they’re just gold, but they change color based on feelings. So the ring I give to you, if I truly love you the magic will turn the ring a deep burgundy color. Same with the one you give me. If that love ever fades, the ring will turn to a navy blue tone.”

Quentin gazed in wonder at the ring in Eliot’s fingers, “So if I’m pissed at you for something...?” he let the question hang between them.

Eliot shook his head slowly, “Being pissed at someone or having a fight doesn’t affect ones true feelings for that person unless there’s a fundamental break. The feelings in your heart shouldn’t be affected if I leave the cap off the toothpaste.”

“All the time…like never put the cap on…oh, what about when you use my toothbrush, or the time you threw away my favorite hoodie.”

“It was ragged, it had moth holes…I swear only you could find a way to make a hoodie out of Fillorian peasant garments. I really should’ve burnt it, it was so disgusting. I mean you did wear it every day for like 10 years.”

“But I still loved you, even afterwards.”

Eliot grinned at him, “And I love you more everyday…hoodies and all.”

He let his lips curl into a grin as he thought about it…Fifty years together…had there ever been a time when he hadn’t loved this man? He felt a worried frown crease his brow. “What happens if someday one of them does turn blue? What then?”

“It won’t,” Eliot said firmly. 

“But…just…what if it does?”

Eliot reached out to smooth the lines between his brow with his sure fingers, “Then something has gone monumentally wrong somewhere…and we fix it…we work on it…we adjust, assess…we try again. But it won’t ever happen…it just won’t. Because we had fifty years together and that’s proof of concept…a very wise magician once told me that. And I believe him.”

Quentin let out a shaky breath, “ok…I believe it to. We work. Let’s…let’s finish the spell.”

Eliot took Quentin’s ring and slipped it on his finger, he bent and placed a kiss on the band and then gripped Quentin’s hand tight in both of his own. He repeated the incantation in English and then in Latin, “you are my heart, my love for you bound to this band...cor meum es, amica mea pro vobis ad hunc tenetur cohortem.” The ring began to glow on his finger as Eliot’s hands lifted away and performed a graceful tut. As he finished the sequence and lowered his hands the ring’s glow faded into a deep burgundy color. Quentin felt his heart stutter in his chest as he looked down in awe at it. 

“It…It’s…beautiful…so beautiful. Jesus Christ, Eliot,” Quentin wiped at his eyes as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks unchecked. 

Eliot placed his ring in Quentin’s palm and gave him a sheepish smile, “Do you remember the spell, or do you need me to show you?”

Quentin swiped at his eyes again and focused, sitting up straighter and turning more fully towards Eliot…”I’ve got it.”

Eliot winked at him cheekily, “I know you do, baby.”

With an ungraceful snort Quentin slipped the ring on Eliot’s finger. Very deliberately he bent and placed a kiss on the band and then raised his eyes, dark with determination and longing, to Eliot’s. He heard the catch in the other man’s breath as he cradled the large hand in his own. In a clear, strong voice he repeated the incantation, “you are my heart, my love for you bound to this band…cor meum es, amica mea pro vobis ad hunc tenetur cohortem.”

Though he’d only seen the tut done once it seemed to flow from his hands with confidence and power. He felt the magic flow from him into the ring, the glowing band lighting up the space between them with its brightness until at last it burned away into the most beautiful burgundy color that he could imagine. 

The ring seemed to have caught the high king in its thrall and as Quentin looked on Eliot’s jaw went slack and a sob broke from him. “El,” Quentin said tenderly, reaching up to wipe his tears away with a gentle hand.

“I knew it…but…seeing it, the spell, everything…it’s just…”

“Amazing…Wonderful…the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” Quentin suggested.

Eliot let out a wet laugh, “Yes…all of that.” He raised tear soaked eyes to Quentins, “I love you so much.” And with that declaration he slid his ringed hand into its favorite spot around the back of Quentin’s neck and pulled him in. As their lips touched it felt as if their hearts were speaking to each other. It was open, and messy, and beautiful, and loving, and dirty, and deep, and everything that their love for each other was comprised of. And when Quentin surfaced he found himself astride Eliot’s lap with hands tangled in his hair gasping for breath. 

Eliot panted against his lips, “Q…we need to…fuck…I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but we need to calm down.”

Quentin whimpered and tugged at his curls like the brat he was. 

“Quentin, there’s a diplomatic banquet happening just over there…we really should…”

“You should’ve thought of that when you planned your big romantic gesture…I’m not going back to that party. If I can’t have you out here then I’m taking you back to our room.”

Eliot groaned against his throat, “Margo will execute us, Q…we need to go back…just for a little bit. Make a short appearance, talk to a few nobles, that’s all.”

“I’m not talking to anybody…Have you seen the state of us…I’m sure we don’t look very regal. Margo would kill us both if we showed up like this.”

Eliot raised an eyebrow, “we’re magicians.”

“Ok…point. But…I need you right now, please,” Quentin rocked his hips against Eliot’s and they both gasped for breath. 

“Oh my god, Q…fuck…,” Eliot pulled Quentin’s body flush against him and buried his face in his hair. “I’m not strong enough to say no to you like this.”

“Then don’t,” Quentin murmured petulantly. 

A chuckle rippled through him as he stood, lifting Quentin up and setting him carefully on his own feet. “Margo will get over it…at least she will when she sees that we’ve finally gotten our shit together.”

Quentin grinned and leaned his head back, gazing up at the dripping flowers and the dancing, magical lights...memorizing this moment, this place…Then Eliot gripped his hand and tilted his head in invitation towards the exit that led to his royal apartment. Quentin nodded, his eyes sparking as he followed. 

“Where the fuck is the high king,” Margo asked Tick, who stood talking with Ted Coldwater and his distant cousin Agatha Pickwick. The royal advisor raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders dramatically, “I don’t know your majesty. I believe he disappeared with King Quentin shortly after speaking to the king of Loria.”

Margo dropped her head in her hands, “If they’ve abandoned me to sneak off and fuck each other I’m going to rip their dicks off.”

Agatha blushed and coughed into her gloved hand. Tick shot her an apologetic look. “Would your majesty like me to send guards to investigate the situation?” Tick asked in a conciliatory tone.

Margo gave him a long suffering look, “No Tick…he’s the fucking high king, what am I going to do, arrest him…he can do whatever he wants…and whoever he wants…whenever he wants, Ember help us all…Just thank Christ that it’s Quentin. If I hear anything else about one of us marrying a Lorian I’m going to vomit.”

Ted felt a blush creeping up his own cheeks at her reasoning and did his best to keep his expression neutral. He didn’t know much about Queen Margo yet, but he thought it best not to get on her bad side. “Uh,” he interjected helpfully, “I heard them say they were going to the garden. Would you like me to take a look and see if they can be located?”

Margo gave him a pleased grin, “Yeah, that sounds like a plan, Mr. Coldwater. Just make plenty of noise; you don’t want to catch an eyeful of more than you’re ready to see of your baby boy.” 

Ted chuckled at her advice as he bowed respectfully and made his way out to the darkened garden paths. 

He walked down the tree lined, flower strewn paths and drank in the opium filled night air. The smell was wonderful, perfumed and rich with floral scents. The thought crossed his mind that with nights like this he could almost feel the years of stress and illness that he’d suffered on earth falling from him with each step he took further into the garden. He noticed a golden glow deeper down the path and moved towards it…He called out to Quentin, but there was no answer. 

As he came upon the twinkling bower he looked up at the beautiful flowers that hung down low over the path, the little magical lights sparkled in the darkness as they floated through the air. Ted’s eyes landed on the bench nearby and a box, left open and forgotten in the middle of it. He sat and picked it up. It was velvet lined, with a holder of sorts…what one might use for...rings. Oh my god. 

He gingerly sat the box down and brought a hand up to his mouth…Q…His little Curly Q…Was it what he thought? It was almost too much to contemplate. Ted raised his eyes up to the flower covered twinkling expanse above him…

“Can you feel the magic?” 

Ted started at the sudden appearance of Julia on the bench by his side. She waved her hands airily around her, “Q and El…they made some beautiful, strong magic here…you can still feel it in the air…Their emotions, their connection, their combined power as magicians…it strengthened the spell, the air is filled with the beauty of it.”

Ted nodded, “I feel something, yeah…Couldn’t have said it was magic, but…now that you mention it, it does feel like that.”

Julia turned to him and put a hand on his arm. “It’s good to see you Mr. Coldwater, how are you?”

Ted chuckled softly, “From what I hear I have you to thank for my life. I’m grateful, Julia. I really am. I’m doing well. This opportunity to be here, visit Q, meet his friends, it’s meant so much.”

Julia smiled, “Jane Chatwin changed one thing in every time loop she started…the last time it was me that she changed. And this happened,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I figure it’s my turn now to change something in the story and see what happens. And I’m so pleased with how things are going. You’ve helped them so much already. Quentin was finally able to put his trust in Eliot and the two of them together will be so much stronger than they ever were apart. Alice is on her way to forgiveness and redemption and she’ll get the second chance she needs now. Thank you, Ted…for helping my friends.”

Ted’s jaw was slack and he worked his mouth trying to get out a reply, but he just stared at her softly glowing countenance and nodded his head. 

She picked up the ring box…”This was a good idea…physical proof of his love. It was Eliot’s own plan, but you and Fen helped him come to it. I didn’t watch…entirely…I try not to pry too much, even though I can see it all, all the time…But Q would be so pissed at me if he thought I was eavesdropping. I used to get so mad at him when I thought he was spying on James and I.”

“Things have changed so much since then, haven’t they? I didn’t realize how much until I came here.” He gave her a searching look, “You found him…that first time. After he…took all those pills. Remember?”

Julia’s eyes turned sad and she looked away, “Yeah…I still think about that sometimes. Seeing him lying there on the floor…lifeless, barely breathing. It could’ve all been over then. When I think what he would’ve missed…What he didn’t even know about himself.”

“And how many times after that…three? That we know of…Christ Julia, we almost lost him over and over again.” He was crying now…When he glanced at her illuminated face he saw tears there too. He wondered if she felt things still, the way humans did. She must on some level if she could still cry tears for Quentin. 

“But he made it,” she said with an air of accomplishment. “And he’s in love…and he gets this,” she waved her hand, seeming to be indicating the bower, the castle, and Fillory in general. 

Ted chuckled, “Yeah.”

“You know,” she started conspiratorially and knocked her shoulder against his, “you have a pretty great future in store as well, Ted Coldwater.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you…You’re more than you think you are…you have a second chance here….in this place. Take it. Grab on to it. Make this move count. You’re already a great father and a good role model. Here, with the future I see in front of you, you’re going to be instrumental in so many things. You’re going to find love again, you’re going to be a grandfather, you’re going to be a leader.”

Ted gasped and stared at her, his eyes wide. “How, Julia? I’m an old man.”

Julia shook her head, “No Ted…You’re still at the beginning…Enjoy it. It’s going to be great.”

She stood up and cocked her head, listening to something beyond his hearing. “I have to go now, Mr. Coldwater…I wouldn’t bother looking for Quentin and Eliot any longer, they’re…uh…busy. But Margo won’t mind once she finds out what’s happened here. I’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the banquet.” She bent to kiss him lightly on the cheek and blinked out of existence before he could form a reply.


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin and Eliot wake up together the morning after the banquet and Eliot has another surprise...for the other Coldwater. Announcements are made, things are wrapped up, and this is the end...of the journey so far.

Chapter 11

Morning sunlight streamed through the open windows and into the bedchamber of the High King of Fillory. The golden silk sheets seemed to glow as they struggled to hide the bare skin of the boy they were tangled around. Eliot looked down, eyes soft and dreamy. He was already clothed in his royal finery and ready for the day. He ran a hand through a ray of light that fell across the masculine thigh that had been wrapped around his waist a short time ago. Quentin sighed at his touch and threw up a hand to cover his eyes. 

“Q baby,” Eliot purred close as he placed a knee on the mattress. “Wake up, love. We’ve got a big day ahead.” Quentin made an unhappy sound as he burrowed further into the luxurious bedding. Eliot sighed and bent to touch his lips against Quentin’s. “I know it was a long night, and I promise I’ve let you sleep in as long as I possibly can, but Q, it really is time to get up now.”

“Why?” Quentin grumbled sleepily. “You’re king…just…stay here with me…all day,” and he pulled at Eliot’s arm trying to topple him back into the bed. 

“Because we have plans today. You’re going to get up and get dressed and then let me feed you.”

“Not hungry,” Quentin slurred into the pillow as he rolled over. 

Eliot slapped his hand down on the bare ass that the sheets failed to cover. Quentin yelped. “Don’t be a brat then,” Eliot quipped as he strolled to the window and threw the curtains open wider. Quentin moaned and rolled over to face the day, a sleepy grin on his face. “Did I dream last night?” he asked with a touch of wonder and disbelief in his tone. “It feels like a dream.”

Eliot let out a soft huff of laughter, “If it was a dream, then I had it to…and it was a beautiful one.” He walked closer to the bed and lifted Quentin’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together so that the bands that each of them wore made a metallic clink. “I think these rings are all the proof we need,” he looked down into Quentin’s eyes, “don’t you?”

Quentin let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and focused his gaze on the two deep burgundy bands on their entwined fingers. “Not a dream then.”

Eliot shook his head, an errant curl escaping onto his forehead. “Nope. Very real.” He tilted his head and gave Quentin a guarded look, “Disappointed?” 

Quentin’s eyes shot up to meet his, “No…gods, no…El. I’m so happy…so, so happy.”

A slow smile spread across Eliot’s features as he squeezed Quentin’s hand, “Me too, baby…so happy.”

Quentin pulled on his hand and gave him a playful smirk, “Why are you all put together like that? Shouldn’t you be naked in bed with me?”

Eliot let out a long suffering sigh and turned away to busy himself, “Oh, my insatiable boy…Contrary to my wants and needs I don’t think I can actually keep you in my bed all day…We do have family and friends that I have to share you with occasionally.”

Quentin huffed and sat up to watch as Eliot laid the clothes he wanted him to dress in across the foot of the bed, “So what, you just give me a ring and make love to me all night and then go back to your royal duties the next morning like nothing happened.”

Eliot shot him a scolding look, “That is not what I said. And definitely not what’s happening.” He sat down on the bed and curled his large hand around the back of Quentin’s neck. “I’m taking you to brunch with our loved ones…Your dad, Margo, Fen…everyone. I’m going to make sure you’re well fed and hydrated and then we’ll talk about what to do with the rest of our day. I’m hoping once Margo finds out about this,” he lightly touched the ring on Quentin’s finger, “that she’ll take over any royal duties that I may have been needed for today.” 

He looked down into the soft brown depths and fought the urge to forget his plans and take Quentin apart like he wanted. He settled instead for pressing his lips against Quentin’s and humming his mouth in satisfaction. Pulling back he looks into Quentin’s eyes again, “Come on, baby…let me dress you up.” As he moved to get out of the bed, Quentin shot him a smirk and shook his head. “Ok, I’m all yours.”

He looked down at his ring that matched the one that he’d given Quentin last night and gave a little disbelieving chuckle. ”Yes you are, Q…yes you are.”

They entered the parlor and found that it had been transformed in tones of dark blue and gold. The furniture re-arranged into seating areas focused around a sumptuous buffet and a glittering fountain. Quentin looked up at Eliot with a wide-eyed, fearful expression, “Please tell me this is not a party for us.”

Eliot hummed in response and gave him a sheepish look, “It’s not specifically for us…no…but it does involve us”

Quentin shook his head, “What does that even mean?”

“Um…You’ll see…Just trust me, please.” He smoothed the hair out of Quentin’s face and tried to reassure as much as possible. He knew how much Quentin hated being the center of attention. He sincerely hoped he’d done right thing in planning this. 

The other members of their motley troupe began arriving and marveling at the elaborate setup. Margo stood in middle of the room with her hands on her hips, “What the hell is this Eliot, some kind of makeup party for you and Coldwater, since you left the banquet last night to fuck?” 

“Not exactly…and not for this Coldwater anyway,” Eliot shot an assessing glance around the room, spotting Ted hanging towards the back of the pack. He walked forward and snagged him by the hand, pulling him towards the center of the group, tucked in close between himself and Quentin. “When I first met Ted he told me he wanted to have a celebration with Quentin. Now that he was cancer free and was ready to start living the rest of his life, he wanted to have Q over and whatever friends Q wanted him to meet and celebrate. So things didn’t exactly go as Ted planned. I brought him here to Quentin and he met all of us…But I still thought he deserved his own little celebration. And so I planned this brunch,” he glanced over at Ted and caught the older man’s watery gaze. He looked overwhelmed and grateful, and so, so much like Quentin. Eliot grinned at him encouragingly and reached out to squeeze his hand. “And so Ted, I give you this glorious buffet, Mimosa’s with earth champagne and something Josh says is almost orange juice, some passable Fillorian wine courtesy of my almost son-in-law Humbledrum, and all of our family and friends to share in your joy and your fresh start. I’m so glad you’re well and whole and happy and I hope that you’ll stay with us here for as long as you want and that the life you make in Fillory will be everything you ever wanted on earth and more.”

Ted threw his arms around him in a warm embrace as Julia, who had appeared in the room halfway through Eliot’s speech, started the applause and the rest of the group joined in. Ted moved towards Quentin and the two clung to each other, tears streaming down their faces. As they broke apart Quentin leaned into him and pushed up to catch his lips in a tender kiss. “Thank you…for caring about my dad, El. It’s so special that you would do this for him.”

He leaned his forehead against the top of Quentin’s head, “It’s for you too, you know…You…inspire me…to care more.”

“Not to spoil the mood or anything but…What are those?” Margo’s voice cut through their private bubble and caused all heads to turn in their direction. Margo’s finger was pointed directly at their clasped hands. All noise in the room seemed to stop as the focus zoomed in on them. 

“Ember’s tit, Quentin! Is that a ring?” Fen exclaimed and then started excitedly clapping her hands together. Ted gasped and looked over to Julia who was absolutely beaming with pride at the two of them. 

“El,” Margo started harshly, “Did you actually put a ring on it?”

“Margo, it’s…we’re…” he looked helplessly down at Quentin. 

Quentin blinked and took a deep breath, as if gathering his strength, and turned towards their gathered family members. “Yeah, so…we’re officially a couple…together now. We’re going to try to…work towards marriage, but…we’re not officially engaged or anything yet.”

“Then what’s up with the matching rings, Quentin?” Margo challenged as if she didn’t believe a word he’d said.

“It’s a promise…a sign between us…that we are in it for the long haul…that we love each other. They’re uh…enchanted. They change color based on emotions. So when you love someone…they’re this color,” he held up his hand to indicate the dark burgundy of the band. Eliot held his up as well showing them all the proof of his love for the man beside him. 

“So you’re in love, and you’re both wearing rings…and you’re committed to each other,” Josh recapped for the group. “No offense but that sounds like…”

“Josh,” Eliot cut him off sharply, “I literally just got him to actually say that we can be a couple. We’re not jumping directly into matrimony…Just let us live happily ever after in our fairy tale land as boyfriends without having to save the god damn world for a while…ok?”

“Uh…Ok.” Josh agreed with a sheepish nod. 

“Can we eat now? I’m starved,” Quentin asked. They all laughed and moved towards the buffet spread out on the tables dripping in dark blue satin. 

As plates filled and alcohol began to flow Quentin found his eyes drawn to his father wherever he was in the room. The smile that played on his lips seemed to light him up from the inside out. He’d never seen his dad as a social creature. He always seemed to want to stay at home. It had always felt like his whole world had revolved around Quentin. Making him feel better, making sure he took his meds, trying to keep him in school, getting him every kind of treatment that was recommended. Looking back he could see that his father had devoted himself to making sure his son grew into a functional adult. And then there had been the cancer…and it seemed as if any chance he’d had for a life now that Quentin was on his own had vanished. 

But now Quentin could see it. His dad had a new chance at life. A fresh start like none other: goddess gifted health, a new planet with a new culture to explore, a new family. Ted Coldwater could be anything he wanted now. 

“What’re you grinning at, Q?” Julia asked as she sat down next to him. 

“My dad,” he gestured at the older man laughing with Eliot and Fen across the room. “Jules, I’ve never seen him like this before. He’s different here. He’s relaxed…happy…he’s got a fresh start away from my mom and the house and all the stress that came from everything I put him through. He can do so much now.” Quentin shook his head and looked and Julia, “I know it’s all because of you. Thank you for answering my prayer.”

Julia pressed her lips together and shrugged, “It was my prayer too, Q. He’s like a dad to me too. I mean, I grew up spending so much time with you both. I feel like he helped raise me. I didn’t want to lose him either.”

He reached out to take her hand and squeeze it in his own, “Thanks anyway. It means so much to have him here.”

“Now that was all Eliot. I never would’ve pictured your dad in Fillory with all of these people. But now that he’s here, I can’t imagine him being anywhere else. I think he’s going to do great here, Q. Staying here would be really good for him…And you too.” She leaned in close, “That man of yours made a good call,” she whispered conspiratorially. 

Quentin smirked at her, “If you say anything omniscient about last night I swear to god Jules I’ll leave right now. Having a best friend who can see everything at all times is a little much for me where my sex life is concerned.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically, “I don’t watch that stuff, Q. I swear! And if I did I wouldn’t mention it. I have more class than that. But…”

“Oh no,” Quentin hid his eyes behind his hand.

“But…Eliot loves you so much, Quentin. In all seriousness, he really, really does. And I’m so glad he thought of a way to make it real and special for you. You deserve every happiness, baby. And I hope you grab it and run with it.” He smiled at her, his dimples showing in cheeks that were too small to contain his happiness.

The party was small and quiet, and only a few hours were spent celebrating. But it was enough to make an impact on all that attended. The unassuming father who’d been healed with a miracle and then traveled to another planet was talking and laughing with people Quentin had never thought he would meet. Kady talked with him about the location of hedge safehouses in Brooklyn, Penny demonstrated his psychic abilities and then showed Ted how to ward his mind from him, Fen gushed over Eliot and Quentin’s rings with him, Fray and Humbledrum filled him in on all the best taverns that he should visit, Margo spoke to him about a job in the royal court she thought he would be suited for, Josh shared his recipe for mac & cheese, Julia hugged him over and over and told him to call on her anytime for any need he may have. 

At last Eliot stood to give a celebratory toast in honor of the man he’d only met a short time ago, but was responsible for raising the man he’d just pledged his heart to. “Cheers…to Ted Coldwater, beloved father of our dear Q…May you ever be healthy, wealthy, and wise…And know you have a home here at Whitespire for as long as you would like to stay. I know both Quentin and I would love to have you here indefinitely, and I think the others would agree with me. But, when it’s safe to return to earth, if you’d like to go back you certainly can. We’ll help you out with whatever you need to relocate at any time. You’re a great man…And I’m so happy to have met you and to be able to give you this moment of celebration.” As glasses were emptied the group began to applaud. Ted blushed and Quentin wiped tears from his eyes as he turned his face into Eliot’s chest. 

As Eliot held Quentin through his tears he rested his chin on the top of his head, sighing at the way they fit together so perfectly. Quentin wrapped his arms around his waist and hooked his hands together behind his back. They stood like that, content to be wrapped around each other as their friends mingled around them. The closeness seemed to give Eliot courage and he pulled back to look down into Quentin’s trusting eyes before he spoke. 

“I talked to Alice, Q. I…made a deal with her.”

“You did?” Quentin’s eyes widened, “What kind of deal?”

“She promised that she’s done with the Library. I’m going to give her a chance to earn back our trust. I thought…maybe…doesn’t she deserve a second chance?”

Quentin nodded seriously, then a slow grin spread across his face. “I’m so glad, Eliot…Thank you for telling me.”

“Of course, baby…I’m going to be honest and open as best I can from now on…I promise you.”

Quentin went up on his toes to give him a soft kiss and soon they heard catcalls and applause from those nearest to them. Eliot threw back his head in a laugh as Quentin blushed red and buried his face back in Eliot’s chest until the party guests finally began to disperse. 

Soon it was only Quentin, Eliot, Margo, and Ted seated around a table sipping the champagne and eating cheese and fruit off a tray. Ted chuckled, “I went to a royal banquet last night but this, this morning…this was really something. I don’t really know how to say thank you for all of this.”

“You don’t have to,” Eliot replied. 

Ted huffed a laugh, “I know…but still…Thank you. And…,” he caught Quentin’s eye, “thank you for making my boy so happy.” Margo scoffed. Quentin and Eliot both turned to look at her, “What? Don’t you believe we’re happy,” Eliot asked haughtily. 

Margo shrugged, “It’s not that. I know you are. And I know you two are meant for each other…but…I just hope this honeymoon period lasts this time. I’ve seen you happy with each other before and then someone says something stupid or acts idiotic and it all goes to hell. But this time boys…please make it last. You’ve got those rings…fucking use them. Cause next time one of you is an idiot and feelings get hurt I’m going to rip fucking dicks off and banish someone to the floating islands.”

Quentin swallowed and looked down at his ring, ran his fingers over it. He cleared his throat before he spoke, “Is that all, Margo?”

“No, Quentin…It is most definitely not all.”

“Margo,” Eliot hissed in warning. 

She continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “I’m reassigning your room in the palace. You never sleep there except for when Eliot’s gone. So you’re moving in with your boyfriend. I’m giving your room to Fray…You’re welcome.”

Quentin’s mouth opened and closed in shock, “Uh…ok…that’s sudden.”

“It’s not sudden. You’ve been sleeping in his bed since the fucking key quest ended, it’s not like no one’s noticed.”

A blush crept onto Quentin’s cheeks, “Um…ok…no, that’s not what…God, Margo…”

“Suck it up, Q. He’s got the High King’s royal apartments, it’s more rooms and fucking massive. Besides, if you don’t have somewhere to run off too at least there’s a better chance of you two working your shit out if something happens…you know, rather than you hiding from the world.”

That earned her a rebellious look as fire sparked in Quentin’s eyes, “Are you actually giving me this talk? After how many years of friendship you’re giving me the shovel talk?”

“But I know the both of you. And your past with Alice…”

“Jesus! I do not want Alice, ok! I want this idiot,” he threw his hand out towards Eliot. “So help me Margo, if you start spouting the same bi-phobic bullshit that I’ve endured from Eliot I’m going to scream.”

Margo raised her hands in a placating gesture, “Hey, I’m bisexual too. I get it…I wasn’t saying that. Just that you and Alice never took the time to sort out your shit and look where that’s got us now. I just need the two of you to not run away and make sure you work on things if they get hard.” Then she cocked her head and gave him a smirk, “Trust me, I know how much you like dick. I have firsthand experience of it. And Eliot’s is grade A…”

“Margo!” Quentin shouted over her. “Oh my god, Jesus…Margo…My dad is here.”

“Pretty sure that Ted is smart enough to figure out you’re fucking.”

“Jesus! Margo…” Quentin stuttered, standing up from the table, skin flushed red everywhere that was visible. “Dad, I love you. I hope you had a great party.” He bent to kiss him on the cheek, “Eliot…I’ll be in…OUR room. Margo…Fuck off.”

Ted let out a little chuckle as his son fled the room. Eliot glared daggers at Margo. “Thanks for that, Margo. Oh, and I’m taking the day off. You pissed him off, so you can run the damn kingdom while I deal with the boy.”

“Like you weren’t going to take the day off to “deal” with the boy anyway,” Margo quipped. “Do you want me to have his things packed up and sent to your rooms?”

“Yes, please.” Eliot rose from the table and kissed Margo on the cheek, then took Ted’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze before taking his leave. 

Margo gave Ted an assessing look, “Hey, you want to put on some royal finery and help me see off some visiting nobles? Let’s go look in your closet and see what we’re working with.” With that she ushered Ted away to start incorporating him into the workings of the royal family of Fillory. 

Quentin was sitting on the side of the bed, fully clothed, hands folded limply in his lap when Eliot walked into the bedroom. He looked lost in thought, a familiar little worry line between his brows. 

“Q,” Eliot leaned casually against the wardrobe trying to gauge the other’s mood. “You know Margo…she didn’t mean…”

“I’m not upset, Eliot,” Quentin spoke softly, head down not looking at him. 

Eliot straightened and began to unbutton his overcoat, hanging it up before prompting Quentin with gently spoken words, “Then what is it, baby?”

Quentin raised his eyes and watched as Eliot stripped off his vest with a slow deliberation, “I just realized…I guess…we’re not alone in this relationship. I mean…Margo, she’s blunt and pushy…”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Eliot cut in.

Quentin cocked an eyebrow at him and pursed his lips, “she is, though…but my point is, she cares. She cares so much, Eliot. And Fen…Fen would do anything for either of us if it would make us happier. She even tried to give me her wedding ring…I mean, who does that? And my dad…he’s here now and that’s…unbelievable,” He gave Eliot an earnest look as he turned bare chested to hang his shirt in the wardrobe. “And the talks I’ve had with him since he’s been here…they’ve meant so much to me. And I think they’ve helped change my mind about things.”

“That’s good, isn’t it? All that support? All the people that care about us both? It just means we have more of a chance of getting things right this time...maybe…if we lean a little on them, we won’t fuck up so much ourselves.” Eliot pushed his pants down off his hips and Quentin’s mouth went dry as they pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them. 

“Yeah,” Quentin’s voice sounded rough to his ears and he cleared his throat before continuing. “I guess I just never thought of it like that before. I’ve always just been alone…with my dad. Julia was the only one who cared enough about me to stick around and it was always just me…trying to protect myself from being hurt.” 

“I get it, Q. I’ve been on my own for so long I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have a family. But we’ve got one now. We’ve got lots of people who care about us. Let’s tray and learn, together, how to do this…how to be a couple and a part of them too. I think we can…I hope we can. Whatever happens though, it’s going to be quite the journey.” Eliot slipped his silky Fillorian boxers off and did a discreet tut. 

“Did you just do the spell on yourself?”

“What spell,” Eliot asked innocently as he approached the bed.

“El, I’m familiar enough with that spell to know what you did,” Quentin observed as the naked came to stand beside him. He looked up into the hooded hazel eyes, “So was that striptease just to get me into bed?”

“Mayyyybeee,” Eliot purred as he stretched on the bed behind Quentin. 

Quentin turned to catch his lips in a tender kiss. “You know I want you all the time,” he reminded him as he brushed a hand over his chest, “especially after the romance I’ve been subjected too recently.” 

Eliot’s smile turned feral. “You have too many clothes on.”

Quentin quickly stripped, with none of Eliot’s grace and finesse and when he tumbled onto the bed he met Eliot with a kiss that banished any lingering doubts or fears. It was going to be ok…They were going to be ok. They had a family, they had each other, and they had this between them…And it was going to be an incredible journey. 

The end…(of this story, there’s always more to their journey together)


End file.
